What Are the Chances?
by Amethyst Plush
Summary: Self insert, please see profile. Follow the adventures of Colin, Caitlin, and Ethan, as they receive a letter from Master Hand to attend the new tournament, Super Smash Bros. Battle. Warning: Will contain yaoi and rape. OCxOC Please, R&R.
1. The Letter! A Start of Something Great!

I only own my characters and the world they come from. Characters and elements from Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to their respective owners. :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Colin}

After hearing a faint speech and the slight flapping noise, sunlight brought itself onto my features. Groaning quietly, I twisted myself to the side as to face away from the bright intruder, the sun coming through the now open window.

Caitlin wouldn't have that!

"Princess, it's time to wake up!" she yelled sweetly, sitting on the bed and petting my head lightly. "You, Ethan, and I have a letter. Odd. I want you to come read it."

I sat up. "I'm sorry, Caitlin." I said with a stretch and a yawn.

A frequent response...

"You don't have to be sorry, sweetie." Caitlin said with a slight sigh as we both stood up and hugged, because BFF's do that.

After asking Caitlin politely to leave my room so I could change, I took off my long sleeve shirt and pajama pants and put on my bulky, brown sweatshirt over a black t-shirt and my favorite blue jeans. I slipped on a pair of white tube socks and my rainbow bracelet, along with the necklace that Caitlin gave me.

I then stopped and sighed. My hands found their way to each other, the left clasping over the right fist. I closed my eyes and focused. Slowly, slightly sparking, light gray, rounded fairy wings sprouted from my back, under the shoulders, going through the perfect holes cut into the back of my clothing. I smiled a little and opened the door to the hallway in Caitlin's manor, and flew through the large home to find the others in the huge living room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Good morning, everyone." I said, looking at Abraham and Juanita, adding my normal affection as I always do. I plopped down on the couch next to Juanita, who was reading the daily paper.

"Good morning, Colin." Juanita said in her slightly deep voice, not looking up from the paper. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you." I smiled at her.

"Good morning!" Caitlin said as she came in from the kitchen, beaming. "I was just making breakfast. After everyone's eaten, we can read the letter. Come on, you lot, go get some breakfast burritos!"

Abraham and Juanita rushed into the kitchen, but I ambled. I'm never hungry in the morning, despite how good of a cook Caitlin is. I felt kind of guilty, but I poured some orange juice for myself, drinking it slowly while everyone was speed eating.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bills, bills, bills..." Caitlin sighed. "Oh, here it is."

Caitlin handed me a curious letter, addressed to her, Ethan, and myself. I looked it over. There was no return address; I didn't even know who it was from. The stamp caught my eye. "The Smash Bros. symbol...?" I tilted my head sideways a little, and flipped the letter over and saw that it was bound with wax and the same symbol, but it was metal.

"Who is it from?" Caitlin inquired, sipping on some coffee. Abraham and Juanita looked equally curious.

"Who is what from?" A masculine voice came as a response. Caitlin rolled her eyes and looked over to Ethan as he walked in, leaning casually against the door frame.

"A letter. Addressed to you, Colin, and I." Caitlin said, annoyed.

"Um, there's no return address." I voiced my observation uncertainly, showing the others.

A momentary respite from their chatter.

"Open it." came four voices at the same time, followed by a "Shut up, Ham." from Caitlin.

I nodded and removed the symbol, and started to chip off the wax. Inside, there was a letter written in ink on a parchment scroll.

I took the scroll and unfurled it, looking over the neat, slanted print, and reading it aloud:

_To Caitlin, Colin, and Ethan,_

_Congratulations! You three from this world have been selected to participate in the next Super Smash Brothers Tournament, Super_

_Smash Brothers Battle. This could be a once in a lifetime event, and hope you will attend. The main purpose is to have many different _

_peoples and creatures from different worlds come together to show different fighting capabilities. There will be a one million dollar prize_

_in any currency that you choose. What you do with the combatants while not fighting is what you will. You must think about the gravity of _

_this chance. There are directions separate from this letter to reach a point where you will be transferred to my mansion, where you will be _

_staying for the next year. If you choose to participate, you will meet at the place suggested in the separate letter on the first of September. _

_Should you come, remember this: bring your all. Please bring casual clothing and toiletries for a year's stay, as battle uniforms will be _

_provided based on your personal taste. I am very careful about my choices._

_Do not let me down._

_Master Hand_

I stared at the letter in disbelief. I could understand Ethan and maybe Caitlin asked to attend a fighting tournament, but me? I'm no fighter. Either way, Super Smash Bros. is a _game_! How could it even be possible for Master Hand to send me a letter when he doesn't exist in real life? I guess there's one way to find out...

"Wh-what do you guys think?" I asked cautiously, looking up, trying to take in the weirdness. Caitlin seemed puzzled, but Ethan smirked.

"It only seems natural that 'Master Hand', or whatever its name is, would want to pick me. I say go for it." Ethan said, stretching.

I frowned slightly. "It isn't natural that we would receive a letter from a video game character."

Caitlin spoke up. "Perhaps it is real, and the game is based off of the actual tournament?"

"Caitie, characters like Mario and Princess Peach attend. There's no way..." I countered.

Ethan rounded on me. "Even if they were 'fake', wouldn't you want to meet your beloved Peach anyway? Just look at it. Does that letter look fake to you?"

I fidgeted my hands. "Well.. no, but.." I stuttered.

Caitlin put her hand on my shoulder. "We might as well give it a try, Princess. What does the other letter say again?"

I pulled out the other letter still inside the envelope, and it read in a girlish scrawl:

_Caitlin, Colin, and Ethan,_

_Meet us in your backyard on September first. Your transport will appear at 7 o'clock in the morning, so get up early, please!_

_I can't wait to see the new contestants, and I'm sure Mario can't either! If you aren't coming, please come outside then anyway to inform __us._

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Peach_

I gawked at the other letter. Princess Peach sent this letter? I almost squealed with glee; she was my favorite game character ever!

Suddenly, I started smiling. "I think we should give it a try." I said.

"That's the spirit!" Caitlin said, smiling at me.

"Hn." Ethan smirked, ever the lover of fighting.

Abraham seemed disappointed that he wasn't attending, but cheered with Juanita nonetheless.

"A whole year away from Donna!" Caitlin yelled with happiness.

'Yeah!" I agreed. "I mean, what are the chances of this happening to people like us?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Please review? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Warp Pipe? A Strange Form of Travel!

I only own my characters and the world they come from. Characters and elements from Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to their respective owners. :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Caitlin}

It was six o'clock on September first, I sat in the living room, my bags full of necessities next to me on the couch. We leave for... Master Thing's mansion in one hour, and we were getting there by who knows how, courtesy of Mario and Princess Peach. I made sure my ponytail was in place, and smoothed down my black shirt. I checked my skinny jeans, and made sure my high boots were prim. First impressions were everything, right? Not everyone meets a princess of a foreign place in one hour.

Colin floated into the living room nonchalantly, holding his magic wand with a brilliant white star on it. It glowed brightly, and his luggage floated behind him. Oh, bless that non-physically inclined fairy.

"Hi, punkin," I greeted him again since the last hour. I walked up to him and embraced him. "you have everything you need, right?"

"Um, I think so, Caitie." We broke apart, and he smiled at me like he always did. "Bathroom stuff, clothes... I mean, it's not like I can't just materialize anything we forgot."

"You're just lazy." I teased, watching him fold his hands and adopting a flustered expression.

"I'm sorry, I thought it seemed clever."

"Sweetie, I was teasing."

"Oh."

I giggled, he's so... Colin. "Is Ethan ready yet? I haven't seen him."

"Um, Ethan was all packed and was in his room the last time I saw him. He told me he'd be down at six forty-five."

"I see." I said simply, walking back over to where I was before and sitting down.

Colin put his things near the loveseat, then walked into the kitchen, and I was by myself for about ten minutes. Colin then walked back in, muttering something about apple juice, and said, "Juanita and Abraham left a note in the kitchen, saying good luck and whatnot."

I smiled at him. "I'll have to text Juanita later and say thanks."

Colin sat on the loveseat. "Yeah."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ethan, come on!" I yelled up the stairs. "They're coming in fifteen minutes!"

"Be quiet, woman." the badass said disrespectfully, walking down the stairs, stopping in front of me. Oh, how he gets me mad.

I gave him a glare and turned around, I walked back towards the living room, making sure to sway my hips. I turned my head slightly, catching his eye as he looked at me longingly. Cake.

Colin was just sitting on the loveseat still, polishing the star on the end of his wand with his sleeve with an uneasy expression. "Cait, I'm nervous."

"I'm not surprised." I giggled. I walked over to my smaller friend and sat next to him, rubbing his arm affectionately as to calm him down. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"Or, it might go horribly." Ethan stated, walking into the living room and standing in the door way.

Colin paled.

"Ethan, shut up, you're scaring him!"

"Don't tell me what to do, woman."

I stood up abruptly and walked over to him. "While you live in _my_ house, you'll do every damn thing I say."

"Who's going to make me?"

I slapped him sharply across the cheek. Sweet dominance.

He walked forward, and Colin jumped up simultaneously. He flew toward us and stopped next to me, levitating a few inches off of the ground.

"J-just try it." Colin stuttered. How sweet. Little does Ethan know that if he harms my punkin, he's dead.

The scene paused, and Ethan kept his cool. Maybe he knows more than I thought?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, guys. It's seven o'clock. Let's go outside.." I said while grabbing my bags and heading toward the back door. Colin and Ethan both murmured 'Yes' and 'Hn' respectively, and followed.

"Colin, could you get the door, sweetie?"

"Yep!" Colin waved his wand, the door opened silently.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, sug."

"No problem."

We all headed outside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The backyard was dark, but everything was still visible. No Mario and definitely no pink Princess. We headed toward the middle, and then we heard a noise.

"What's that?" I said, taking a step back.

All of a sudden, a large green pipe burst from the ground, emitting a strange noise, causing me to jump and Colin to gasp. A short man and a young woman were launched out of the pipe, and landed in front of us.

I think Colin peed out of excitement.

"It's-a me, Mario!" Mario yelled, in his Italian accent, taking his hat off and performing a small spin.

"Peachy!" Colin and Princess Peach said at the same time, causing Colin to look down and blush out of embarrassment and Peach giggled.

"I told you it was real." Ethan said, directing his gaze at Colin.

"I'm sorry."

"Ethan, don't you dare give him any guilt."

"..." He kept quiet.

"You are right on schedule!" Peach said in her high pitched, sweet voice. "Now, if you'll please go into the Warp Pipe..."

"Warp Pipe?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes, a Warp Pipe-a can take-a you wherever you want to go-a." Mario said, adjusting his overalls. "Make-a sure you move-a when you get to where-a you want-a to go, or you might-a get a-squished when someone else-a comes along."

"I don't think I can jump that high." I said.

"Then don't jump." Ethan said, dropping his bags and picking me up. Wait, what?!

"Ethan, you had better put me down right now, or I swear I'll...!"

"You'll what?" He brought me over to the green pipe.

"I'll kill you!"

"Good luck." He said with apathy as he dropped me and my luggage into the Warp Pipe.

"COLIIIIIN!" I screamed, falling into the depths of the unknown, Colin shrieking from above.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Traveling through the Warp Pipe... Definitely a strange experience. It felt like I was being tossed and turned like on a roller coaster, but always falling, then a sudden halt and then feeling weightless. This seemed to go on for about a minute.

I popped out of the pipe, landing with no consequence. My bags were sprawled on the ground, but there didn't seem to be any damage. Heeding Mario's instructions, I moved swiftly to the side with my things, waiting for the others.

"Ethan," I said out loud to myself. "I am going to murder you, I swear it on..." I moved my head to the side. Master Thing's mansion. It was the biggest and most grand building I've ever seen. It had to be at least five times bigger than my manor, and that was no joke. There were towers, buttresses, and just the overall bigness shocked me. Mansion? It looked like a castle!

"...!" Speechless, I stood and waited. Ethan popped out, unfazed, grabbing his scattered belongings and walked over to me. He smirked and then looked at what I was gawking at.

"Damn."

"I know."

Colin was ejected from the pipe with Peach. He was flying, flapping his adorable wings slowly, and due to his magic, his bags remained intact. Peach gently descended with the help of her pink umbrella, and landed with grace. Colin then flew down, landed, and ran over to me, hugged me tightly and then let me go.

"That was..." He said, breathless.

"Fun!" We both yelled, ecstatic. Yay, I love us!

Peach smiled while Ethan sighed.

Mario jumped out soon after, his fist in the air in a triumphant pose. He landed with style, and then quickly addressed us.

"We should head-a to the Smash-a Mansion now." Mario said, waiting for us to grab our bags. "The others should-a be-a arriving soon-a, and Master Hand will-a announce-a the contestants and-a the roommates."

Master Hand, that was it. Roommates?! 'I hope I get paired with Colin...' I thought in desperation.

Slowly, Colin, Ethan, Mario, Peach, and I began walking up the dirt path to the gates of the Mansion, or should I say, our new home for the next year.


	3. The Smash Mansion! Who's My Roommate?

I only own my characters and the world they come from. Characters and elements from Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to their respective owners. :)

Thank you for your reviews!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Colin}

The walk wasn't arduous, so once we reached the magnificent gate, none of us were that tired. Mario flashed some sort of registry card in front of a machine, and the gate started to crank open, its dark, glass like features creaking slightly.

"The Mansion is beautiful..." I said in awe.

"If you want, you could compliment Master Hand once we get inside?" Peach offered, walking forward with the rest of us. "By the way, everyone who attends the tournament receives one of these access cards." Peach showed a card similar to Mario's, but hers had her own picture likeness on it. "The cards are necessary for entering your rooms, leaving the Mansion, passing through that gate, and for participating in Battles."

"So, it's an I.D. card?" Caitlin asked, looking at Peach from my left.

"Yes, exactly." she assured, pocketing the card into hammerspace.

I rose and then flew above the others while they walked, observing the many gold fountains in the courtyard of the veteran Smashers: Mario, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, Fox, Samus, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Link. I noticed two beautiful rose gardens on either side of the Mansion, with a normal fountain inside, wooden benches were also there for obvious reasons.

Caitlin and I sighed simultaneously; apparently, she had been noticing the scenery also.

Mario smiled, a nostalgic expression on his face. "The fountains were-a built-a to commemorate the first-a Smash tournament-a ever."

Peach continued, "Zelda and I planted the rose gardens last year in the Brawl tournament."

"They certainly are impressive." Ethan stated. "We're almost at the door."

The double doors were extremely large and ornate, at least twelve feet tall, white in color with golden designs tracing the definition. Mario walked up to them, and pushed simply. Seemingly feather light, the doors swung open effortlessly.

I landed and walked in with the others, gaping at the grandness of the brilliant architecture. The foyer was gold in color, with a light brown marble color flooring. Large stone pillars with intricate designs were placed as support beams, and held the archways that led from room to room.

Inside the foyer, there were a table set up. I recognized the person behind it as Princess Zelda.

"Zelda!" Peach exclaimed happily, skipping over to the Hylian princess as Zelda made her way to Peach. They met and embraced. "I've missed you!"

They broke apart, and Zelda smiled at her calmly. Her voice was gentle and reserved, and she responded, "And I you. Are these the new participants?"

Peach patted down her dress of many pink shades. "Yes, they are." She gestured to each of us in turn. "Ethan, Colin, and Caitlin."

Ethan folded his arms and smirked, Caitlin waved, and I gave a short bow.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Zelda," I said, not looking up from the bow. "and you, Princess Peach. I didn't greet you properly before."

"Aw, you're sweet!" Peach coddled, walking over to me as I stood upright. "You don't have to treat us better than anyone else. Remember, this is a fighting tournament, we could be opponents someday."

I folded my hands as I squirmed on the inside. 'Ooooh, no. I can't possibly hit a girl! Why am I in this tournament anyway?!' I thought, half smiling at Peach. "It isn't every day that a normal fairy such as I gets to meet princesses such as yourself."

Peach giggled while Zelda smiled gently, walking back to the table she was at before regally. "Colin, Caitlin, Ethan," Zelda spoke to us in her cool voice. "please come to this table so that I may give you your access cards."

We set down our belongings and started to walk over to Zelda. Caitlin poked my shoulder. "Are you excited?" she asked me, smiling at me, showing her teeth.

"Y-yeah." I said, folding my hands, left over my right fist, looking back at Caitlin, smiling a little. "I feel kind of anxious, though. I'd hate to be paired against you or the princesses in the tournament."

"Aw, punkin... I'm sure that if you didn't fight them, they would take it the wrong way."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Caitlin sighed as she patted my shoulder gently, and we stopped walking in front of Zelda's table.

"I'm sure you know what a camera is?" she asked us, gesturing to the camera-like machine and small chair behind her.

We nodded, but that camera sure looked weird. It had a lens like a camera, but a shoe box sized addition was on the side.

"Colin, please come this way." Zelda directed me.

"Yes, Princess." I answered, going behind the table and sat in the chair she gestured to.

After switching and tilting my head and everything else a cameraman/woman tells you to do...

"Perfect." Zelda said, snapping the picture.

She walked around to the quirky addition, waiting a few seconds and then a light gray colored card popped out of the box, with my picture on it.

"Here you are, Colin." Zelda said, smiling at me gently. She handed me the card, and instructed me to wait by my things for the others.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The others' cards were the same as mine, but Ethan's was scarlet and Caitlin's was indigo.

"Colin, your picture is cute!" Caitlin complimented.

"Yours is pretty." I smiled at her.

Ethan just looked at us, and Caitlin said, "Oh, Ethan. Your picture looks half bad."

He stared as us incredulously as he pocketed his card, Caitlin and I giggling as we pocketed ours.

We turned to Mario, who was waiting for us.

"Sorry, Mario." I said. "We didn't mean to take so long."

"It's-a fine." Mario assured, smiling up at us.

"Um," Caitlin voiced, looking around. "Where are the other participants?"

"They should-a be arriving-a soon." Mario said, looking back toward the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Our things were on the ground near the left wall from the double doors. Caitlin, Ethan, and I were standing next to Mario and Peach in the middle of the room, talking about random things.

A soft creak got our attention; the doors were starting to push open!

Ness and Lucas walked in, levitating their things behind them psychokinetically.

"--and that's what happened in the last month." Ness said with a slight Japanese accent. Lucas nodded, then he noticed us.

"Mario, Princess Peach!" Lucas greeted. "New participants?"

"Yes," Peach said sweetly, gesturing to each of us again. "Ethan, Colin, and Caitlin."

They set down their things in the left wall's corner, and joined us in the middle of the foyer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soon, the foyer was packed with people, I think everyone is here! A quick head count, not counting Caitlin, Ethan, and I... there are thirty-six Smashers.

I looked back to Zelda's table, and everyone seemed to have their access card, because her table was gone and was replaced with a pedestal.

"Hello, Smashers!" came a booming voice, causing everyone to stop talking and look up toward the giant white glove that was speaking. "Welcome to our three new Smashers, Caitlin, Colin, and Ethan, and welcome back to everyone else! I hope your month back home was enjoyable?"

There were positive responses coming from the crowd.

"Allow me to introduce myself... I am Master Hand!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Battle! My mansion will be your home for the next year. Please, get comfortable!" Master Hand said loudly. "The purpose of this tournament is to show that you are the best fighter, so when the official Tourney matches come around, give it your all!"

The entire room filled with shouts of determination.

"I will now announce the attendees and their roommates. After everyone has been assigned a room, please head that way to deposit your belongings, and return to the dining room. Look at the time, it surely goes by quickly." Master Hand said, pointing to a giant clock toward the north wall in the foyer.

"Our first names are Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link! Room one!"

I watched as they grabbed their things, and headed up the stairs behind the podium toward the top right corner of the room.

"Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., and Wario! Room two!"

"Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Sonic! Room three!"

"Ethan, Captain Falcon, and Snake! Room four!"

I perked up at Ethan's name, and waved goodbye to him along with Caitlin.

"Jigglypuff, Kirby, Meta Knight! Room five!"

The small, round, puffballs went up the stairs. They're so cute!

"Popo, Nana, Zelda, and Luigi! Room six!"

"Fox, Falco, Wolf! Room seven!"

The three mercenaries were clearly displeased with that room setup, I could hear them bickering all the way up the stairs.

"Marth, Ike, and Pit!" Room eight!"

Prince Marth walked briskly up the stairs, leaving Ike the mercenary and Pit the angel to talk and walk up the stairs slowly.

"Mario, King Dedede, Red! Room nine!"

"Lucario, Pikachu, Yoshi! Room ten!"

"Caitlin, Samus, Peach! Room eleven!"

Caitlin and I hugged.

"I'll meet you in the dining room, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay." I answered her, smiling.

I watched as she grabbed her things, chatting away to Peach while Samus looked like she was going to die.

"Olimar and Bowser! Room twelve!"

I had just realized that myself and two others were the only ones left.

"Colin, Link, and Ganondorf! Room thirteen!"

I magicked my items toward me and I met up with Link and Ganondorf, who both seemed indifferent with each others company.

"Hey." The Chosen Hero greeted me as we walked toward the stairs.

"Um, hi."

"I'm Link." He offered his right hand.

As I grabbed his hand, I noticed Link's Hylian features. His golden hair was moved to the left sideways, and his ocean blue eyes looked at me kindly. He was wearing his traditional green outfit, and his pointed ears were curious. He was five inches or so taller than me, and he was built strongly.

Link was a total hottie.

I blushed as I shook his larger hand, noting his strong grip. "I-I'm Colin.. N-nice to meet you." I stuttered as he let go.

"Nice wings, are you some sort of--"

"Fairy? Um, yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off."

"It's alright." He chuckled, his voice just a little deeper than I remember than the games. Well... If Link talked in the games, anyway. I guess the grunts, falling yells, and whatever else Link almost says.

Oh, God. Why do I get so nervous? I used my left hand to move my short bangs and longer hair away from my face, causing my sleeve to come down, exposing my rainbow bracelet.

I'm sure Link noticed, and he was no fool, either. He kept quiet though, smiling at me as I blushed pink.

We walked up the stairs, I was walking by Link's left side as we both followed Ganondorf. I'd have to shake his hand once we reached the top of the stairs, I can't stand not being polite.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the top of the stairs, there was a large hallway that held all thirteen of the rooms. The walls were white and the carpet a navy blue. The rooms were spaced graciously, I assume that they must be big.

My politeness overcoming me, I walked up to Ganondorf.

"Um, I'm Colin. Nice to meet you." I reached out my right hand.

The Gerudo King had to be at least thirteen inches taller than me. His right hand completely dwarfed my own, and he grabbed it roughly, though I didn't expect anything else.

"Ganondorf." He growled, shaking my hand once and letting go, walking toward the end of the hallway.

I stood still, massaging my hurt hand, following with Link after a few seconds.

I guess he isn't a very social person.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Room thirteen stood before us, the doorway about eight feet tall. Ganondorf flashed his card to a similar machine Mario did back at the gate, and we all walked inside.

The room itself was about thirty feet tall, and was very wide, like I thought. There was room for three beds, a large hexagonal window that showed the sunset perfectly with a sill large enough to be sat upon, three walk-in closets, a spacious, three person sofa in front of a forty-two inch flat screen television, and three dressers for holding personal belongings. There was also a bathroom, which was left from the room's entrance, against the wall. The plushy carpet was cream colored, and the walls were a chocolate brown. The curtains were a light gold, and they were wide open.

Once we walked in, the window was farthest away from us, sporting a bed on either side which it was placed vertically, the left side having a bunk bed.

Ganondorf walked to the right side, and deposited his things. Link and I looked at each other, and walked toward the bunk bed.

"Top or bottom?"

Throwing a fit on the inside, I managed to say, "Y-you pick, I r-really don't mind." Curse sexual innuendos.

He looked me over. "You're smaller than me, so you get the top bunk."

I fidgeted at his gaze.

"Um... Okay.." I floated up and put my things neatly on the higher bed, while Link put his things on the lower one.

Link checked the clock. "It's about six-thirty, so we should be heading down to dinner."

I looked around. Ganondorf had already gone.

"Ganondorf is--"

"Gone? Yeah, he's not too friendly. Sorry for cutting you off." Link said, smiling.

"It's fine, I really didn't mean to before, I'm sorry."

"You certainly do apologize a lot."

"Caitlin says that, too."

He chuckled. "You really don't have to say sorry, it's fine."

"Right, I'm so--" I stopped myself. "R-right."

He walked toward the door and I floated behind him slowly, pausing as he opened the door for me.

"After you."

"Th-thank you, Link." I landed gently.

"Don't worry about it."

We smiled at each other, talking about random things as we walked down the stairs toward the dining room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hi, sweetie!" Caitlin waved to me near the entrance to the dining room, left from the stairs, so the room to the right of the foyer.

"Hi, Cait!" I flew over to her and embraced her. "Our room is great!"

"So is ours!"

We squealed a little, just going over the awesomeness that was the Smash Mansion. Link walked over to us.

"Oh! Caitlin, this is Link." I gestured to the Hero.

"Nice to meet you, Caitlin."

"Likewise." They shook hands.

I looked and saw the rest of the Smashers eating from the buffet. I noticed various meats and vegetables, as well as fruits, desserts, and drinks of every kind.

"Shall we?" Link offered, and we made our way into the large dining room, or should I say, dining hall. It was enormous! There was a single table with a seat for every Smasher.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After everyone finished eating, I noticed Chef Kawasaki from the Kirby universe take all the dishes back to the kitchen.

Dinner was a long affair, we had to have been eating and socializing for a few hours. Master Hand soon entered the room, and everyone fell quiet as he asked for our attention.

"I hope everyone has eaten and drank! If you are still hungry or thirsty, please stop by the kitchen later." He cleared his... throat? "Tomorrow marks the start of your training! I want you to do your best, and better yet when the official matches begin! The rest of the night is yours, but I suggest you get some rest. That will be all."

Master Hand left us, and I looked to see many Smashers heading toward the dormitories. I was unable to stifle a yawn. Despite not doing much, today was long and exciting.

"Are you tired, honey?" Caitlin asked from my left as Link looked at me from my right. Ethan was on Caitlin's left, and was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, folding his arms.

"Um, a little." I said, catching her eye.

"So am I." Caitlin smiled at me.

"I'm heading back up to the dorm." Ethan said, standing up.

"I might as well, also." Link said, also standing and stretching.

After saying goodnight to Ethan, Caitlin and I waited with Link.

"So, what happens tomorrow?" Caitlin asked Link, an inquisitive look on her pretty face.

"I'm sure Master Hand will go over the Training and Battle modes with you, and he might go over the Tourney, or official battles, also." Link said as we walked toward the staircase in the foyer.

"Do the Battles hurt?" I asked.

"No, not really. No large amounts of pain or lasting damage. It's bearable."

Caitlin and I looked at each other and gulped.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Upon reaching the dormitory hallway, I hugged Caitlin before she entered room eleven.

"Good night, Princess." She said quietly into my ear.

"Good night, Butterscotch." I said just as quiet.

Caitlin waved goodbye to Link, and we went further down the hall to room thirteen.

"Do you like her?"

"Like her? I love her, she's my best friend."

"Oh, best friend. Never mind."

"Oh! N-no, I don't like her like that. Just best friends."

Link appeared to be making a mental note. "I see." He smiled at me.

I cocked my head to the side, fidgeting with my hands.

Once we reached the door, I flashed my card and pushed the door open, holding it for him. "After you." I said, gesturing to the inside of the room.

"Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome.."

After we both were inside, I shut the door quietly and unpacked my things into the dresser and the closet, walking inside the spacious clothes safe and changing into a gray long sleeve shirt and black pajama bottoms.

After I was finished changing, Link was still putting things away. I grabbed my toiletries and took a stop into the bathroom. A nice, hot, shower awaited me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. Link was there, wearing only a pair of dark green pajama bottoms.

Ohmygod.

I couldn't help but stare. He had a strong, somewhat tanned body with strong muscles; a nice chest, six-pack abs, and muscular arms.

A blush crept itself over my features as I shook my head. I moved to the side to allow him entry, and he ruffled my hair, chuckling as he closed the door.

I ascended and flew over to the top bunk, sitting on it. I tucked my wings away and lied down. It was about nine o'clock, and it was dark outside, the moonlight illuminated the room I shared with Link and Ganondorf. Ganondorf was on top of his bed, fully clothed. I guess he's waiting for Link to finish bathing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About ten minutes later, I was dozing off, but woke back up once Link opened the bathroom door. He walked back over to the bottom bunk, and I noticed that his body was a little wet...

'I'm such a pervert!' I slapped myself mentally.

Apparently Ganondorf decided to shower in the morning, because he had already changed and had gotten comfortable while I was nodding.

"'Night, Colin." Link said as he went into his bunk.

"G-goodnight, Link." I replied, getting under the warm covers. I had just noticed; the Smash Mansion was ice cold. "Um, goodnight, Ganondorf." I tried.

I received a grunt in response. I think I'm getting somewhere with him!

I can't believe it. I'm a Smasher now! I get to train, make new friends...

Link.

I shook my head, hoping tomorrow will go well.


	4. An Unexpected Battle! Caitlin's Rage!

I only own my characters and the world they come from. Characters and elements from Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to their respective owners. :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Caitlin}

Room eleven was quite peaceful. Peach was very nice, and we became friends quickly. Samus... She was a bit of a party pooper. I guess she was alright. Though, as soon as we were situated with our things and Peach fell asleep, she asked me about Ethan's and Colin's fighting styles. What I told her... I regret.

-Last night-

Samus and I were sitting on the couch, watching some random show on T.V. Getting bored, Samus scooted closer to me.

"So," Samus asked me, putting her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "How do Ethan and Colin fight?"

She wasted no time in getting the dirt on Ethan and Punkin!

"Um..." I stalled, unsure how to answer that question. "I'm sure Ethan just sort of... beats them up? He's a trained bodyguard."

"I see." Samus noted. "What about the winged one?"

Well, crap. Colin was a lover, not a fighter... I had no idea what to say!

"Colin..." I sighed. "I guess his magic wand. He never was much of a fighter. He hates fighting girls, especially." I looked at Samus, shocked at her expression.

"Oh, so he thinks that he's going to hurt us?"

"Oh! Colin isn't... I really don't think--" I didn't know Samus was some sort of feminist! What have I done?

"Whatever." She said in her seemingly sultry voice, turning the T.V. off via remote and standing up, going to the bunk bed she and Peach shared, sliding into the bottom bunk.

Samus seemed like the woman who you couldn't break the resolve, but I swear, if she tries to hurt my best friend, I'm going to have to beat her up.

I glared at her and she glared right back.

"Goodnight." we both said with venom as I turned off the lights and hopped into my bed, pulling the covers around me, finally realizing the cold.

-Present-

It was about six in the morning, and I looked at my dresser at the foot of my bed. My cell phone laid there in all of its glory, and it vibrated. Quickly getting up and stretching, I walked over to it and flipped it open. A text message from Ethan! It read:

morning babe

I smiled. Thank goodness no one else knew! I quickly texted back:

good morning! meet me in the hallway, k?

I adjusted my white t-shirt and pulled down my red pajama shorts with red hearts on them down a little.

Go time.

I walked over to the door slowly, opening it carefully so I wouldn't wake Beauty and the Beast. Ethan was already in the hallway waiting for me, smirking.

"Hey." He greeted, walking toward me.

"Hey." I greeted back, walking toward him as well.

We both met near room eight, and we embraced, and I felt his bare, muscled chest. His hands wrapped around my waist, and mine around his neck. We pulled back a little, and he leaned down and claimed my lips in a chaste kiss.

We broke apart, and he stood with his arms crossed. "So, you're going to kill me?"

"I totally will."

"I'd like to see you try."

I smiled, and he smirked. We both turned around and headed back to our rooms, again pretending we were worst enemies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When I returned to my room, I showered, applied some black eyeliner, and put on one of my 'battle uniforms': A sky blue t-shirt with navy jeans, black high boots, and a navy hairtie. I sat on my bed, unsure of what to do next. Fortunately, yet still unfortunate at the same time, Samus started to stir.

I watched as she got up, muttered a 'Good morning.' and headed toward the bathroom with a light blue spandex suit she obtained from her closet. About ten minutes later, she returned, stretching.

"Um, Samus." I addressed her. "What happens next?"

"I'll wake up Peach, and we'll head down to breakfast at around eight."

"Okay."

Samus started to prod Peach on the top bunk, waking her up. "Come on, Princess. It takes you forever to pick your dress and apply all of that makeup."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Princess Peach had bathed and put on a white dress, dolling herself up with some dark pink lipstick and black mascara, making her eyelashes really come alive. Making sure her crown was in place, she had notified Samus and I on the couch that she was ready.

"Okay, I'm all ready!" She exclaimed in her sweet voice, walking to the left side of the couch, next to me.

Samus asked, "What time is it?"

I checked my cell. "Eight o'clock sharp." I replied, closing it and putting it away.

"Just like I thought." Samus smirked, looking at Peach.

Peach's expression became flustered. "Sorry that I like to make myself look presentable in the morning."

Samus and I laughed as the three of us headed toward the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I saw all of the fighters in the hallway, including Ethan and his roommates, chatting as they headed toward the stairs. I saw a man in a tiara, a man with a big yellow sword, an angel boy, three puffballs, a tiny man in a spacesuit, and many others. I even saw Ganondorf, but not Colin or Link.

I looked to Peach and Samus. "You two go on ahead, I'm going to get Colin."

"Whatever."

"Okay, dear, see you down at the table!"

I looked at the back of Samus' head ferociously as she walked off with Peach. That woman.

I turned left once I exited my room and walked down to room thirteen. Just before I knocked, the door opened, and Link, wearing a gold tunic and hat, was holding the door open for Colin, now donning a snow white sweatshirt and black jeans.

"Thank you, L-Link."

"Don't worry about it."

Oh, how priceless.

Colin then noticed me smiling. "Caitie, good morning!" He said happily as we embraced.

We split apart, and I responded, "Good morning to you, sweetie, Link."

"Morning." Link waved, shutting the door behind him.

We started to walk down the hallway with the other stragglers toward the dining hall, a large, spiny, green, turtle/dragon thing, a short man with a green hat and blue overalls I recognized as Luigi, and twins. The girl was wearing a vermillion snow outfit, and the boy was wearing an ice blue one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The smells emanating from the dining hall were absolutely astounding! There were waffles, pancakes, every kind of muffin, cereals, sausages, bacon, eggs, multiple selections of juice, coffee, tea; you name it, the buffet had it.

I swear that my mouth was watering, but Colin looked queasy. "Are you alright, honey?" I asked, looking across to Colin on Link's left, worried.

"Yeah," He replied, looking at me and smiling a little. "I'm just not much of a breakfast eater."

"You'll have to eat to keep up your strength." Link said, patting Colin on the shoulder.

Colin let out an 'Uh huh', and we picked various foods at the buffet table. I waved goodbye to them as I took a seat next to Ethan. I initiated a simple conversation.

...Argument.

"Poser."

"Viper."

"Bastard."

"Witch."

"Loser."

"Bitch."

Such a weak attempt on my part. I scoffed and stood up, making him feel like he won. I brought my food over to Colin and Link, Colin waving his wand and teleporting my seat over to me so I could sit down. Such a sweet boy.

"What usually happens after breakfast?" Colin asked Link.

"Well, Master Hand makes a few announcements at around nine, when breakfast is over, and then we train and do whatever until one, when lunch is served, then train some more until six-thirty, when dinner is ready. After that, the night is ours to do what we please." Link summarized. "He will announce any Battles he wants throughout the day, he'll tell us when an official match starts. Those are kind of random. If you lose one, you're out of the running for the grand prize."

"Wow." I said, looking at Link.

Colin looked to his lap, folding his hands in his usual way. "Do you think Master Hand will hold some practice Battles so we can understand the systems?"

"I'm sure of it." Link said, cutting part of an egg with a fork and eating it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After breakfast was over, Master Hand gave the announcements like Link had said.

"I'm going to hold some practice Battles so that our newcomers can get used to the system here." Master Hand said in his great voice. He was a loud one. "Everyone, please head toward the Battles room."

Everyone did as they were told, heading out of the dining hall and into the lobby. We walked directly across so we were on the left wall from the entrance to the Mansion. The walls were white, with a polished wood floor, and a giant, ten foot tall and wide television screen at in the middle of the wall farthest from where we entered, many places to sit, and two large metal rooms, the doors were closed. I opened my mouth to ask, but Link had already started talking.

"On that screen," He pointed to the television. "you can see the Battle that occurs. The two chambers are teleporters that transport you to the battlefield that Master Hand chooses. The Battle may be timed, or you may have to knock the opponent off a certain amount of times, called a Stock match. Tourney matches will always be Stock matches." Link finished, ushering us into seats as Master Hand began to speak.

"This is my Battle system, newcomers. You will be teleported to an arena of your choice, and will participate in a free-for-all or team battle. Your strength will also be increased, allowing the smaller and weaker Smashers to grab and damage larger ones. However, physical and other strengths still apply, for example, Bowser will hit much harder than Jigglypuff can." Master Hand gestured toward the turtle and the Pokémon, respectively.

"The point is to inflict damage and launch the opponent off the stage horizontally or vertically. The gravity is also reduced, and you can jump much higher than before, as well as jump twice. Smashers with wings or those able to jump more than twice such as Kirby, will only be able to ascend a certain amount of times. You can also activate a bubble shield, repelling attacks. However, it can break, so use it sparingly."

Master Hand typed some things into a large computer near the television screen.

"You will learn how to double jump and activate your shield once you are teleported inside, and can only do so in a Battle." Master Hand explained.

I became alert as I heard the name 'Colin' emanate from the television.

"I'm sure you will learn from experience. Colin, please step this way."

Colin paled as he flew up and landed in front of the teleporter that Master Hand gestured, folding his hands with unease.

"Will anyone volunteer to be Colin's opponent?" Master Hand asked, and almost instantly, Samus' hand rose into the air.

Son of a bitch.

"I'll show him how things work." Samus said, seemingly innocent.

The same voice from the television sounded again, and the name 'Samus' was heard.

Samus stood up and walked in front of the other teleporter.

Master Hand set it to a two-life Stock match, and picked the stage as Final Destination.

"If you will please step inside the teleporter..." Master Hand instructed as both of the doors opened, the computer Master Hand used had rotated back into the wall.

Colin and Samus walked in and turned around, Colin looking nervous, and Samus looking smug. Damn it!

I watched, helpless, as the doors shut and the screen showed large red letters spelling:

READY TO FIGHT!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An instrumental music started playing and a man started to sing quietly, but what do I care?! Samus might rip my little baby to pieces!

The same voice from before counted down from three, the numbers appearing on the screen in a greenish color.

'3,'

'2,'

'1,'

'GO!'

The platform was completely flat, and it seemed to be going through some sort of space, the design changing occasionally.

Samus and Colin were opposite each other on the platform, Samus appeared to be smiling, and Colin apprehensive. I ran up to the front of the room and sat in one of the chairs in the first row. Link followed suit.

Samus shot a yellow charge from her gun, and it disappeared after going a short distance. A part of her gun unhinged and a yellow whip came out, twirling about her as she spun on the spot three times on one foot.

"You're mine." I heard her taunt.

She ran toward Colin quickly. Samus can move! Jumping slightly, she extended her leg in a kick, catching Colin in the chest! I gasped.

Colin recoiled a short distance, apparently still unsure what to do. Samus took this opportunity to aim her gun at the ground and shot a spherical burst of energy from it, zapping Colin and paralyzing him. On the bottom part of the screen, a miniature Colin's face smiled, a percentage in white numbers under it reading:

16%

"Come on, sugar! Hit her!" I cheered from the Battle room, pumping my fist into the air.

After Colin recovered, he jumped over Samus' head and landed behind her as she swung her whip horizontally. He dashed and grabbed her, slapping her in the face once before pushing her forward slightly. Right after, a pink heart materialized in front of him, moving forward and collided with Samus, launching her over the edge of the stage. Colin looked horrified, bless him. I cheered, looking at Samus' damage meter, which read:

13%

Samus wouldn't go down easy, would she? She performed a 'double jump' and returned to the stage, gripping the edge, and climbing back up quickly.

Colin was ready for her this time, he adopted a look of resolve as he waited at the edge of the stage, and just as she came up, he smacked her with his magic wand in a backhand motion, the brilliant white star hitting her in the face, knocking her back off. She tried to double jump again, but Colin had jumped off the stage, began to float in midair, and swung the magic wand down in an arc, hitting Samus with timed precision and causing her to fall into the abyss like a bullet. Before the numbers exploded, they read:

29%

"No!" Samus cried, a bright, blue, flash came up from the bottom of the screen.

Yay, Colin had taken her down once! "Just one more, sweetie!"

"Hey, Colin can float in the air, like me!" Peach giggled from the middle of the room.

'Hopefully, he can use that to his advantage.' I thought.

Colin landed near the right edge of the stage, peeked over toward where Samus fell, stood upright, looked down a little, folded his hands like he always does, and said, "I'm sorry."

Though typical, coming from Colin, while Samus appeared from the top of the screen on a little platform, she seethed. What, does she think that Colin was _taunting_ her?!

"I am so done." Was all Samus said, dashing in front of Colin as she punched him in the face, slapped him with her gun, and then hit him in the side with the butt of the gun. His percentage:

25%

Samus wasn't done there. She shot him with her gun, paralyzing him, then moved forward and grabbed him, kneeing him twice before kicking him into the air.

43%

Samus jumped into the air in front of Colin, kicking him twice, causing him to fly forward. After using her double jump, she briefly turned a light blue and begun to spin, sticking out her leg and kicking Colin down. His percentage was starting to turn red! Not good!

69%

Colin was launched down into the abyss just as fast as Samus had, the explosion was red however. It illuminated the screen as I heard Colin's slightly high pitched scream.

"Damn!" I cursed, pounding my right leg with my corresponding fist.

Colin appeared on the small platform at the top of the screen like Samus, dropping and landing in the middle of the stage.

He rushed her, striking her with his magic wand in a vertical chop, and as she recoiled, he turned around, jumped a little, and hit Samus with his... backside.

11%

"Oh, Colin, you are too cute." I said, laughing a little as Samus tripped. Link chuckled.

Colin moved forward slightly, attempting to slap Samus silly. She dodge rolled, coming up behind Colin and kicking him in the back, then a sweep, tripping him, and then sending out her energy whip to strike him. A small ball of energy blasted him into the air.

32%

I gasped as Samus jumped into the air and somersaulted, kicking Colin up, then raised her whip and pulled him back down once she landed. Spinning, Samus twirled her whip, catching Colin in the electrical vortex, which caused him to become airborne again.

67%

Colin floated once more, recuperating from Samus' relentless assault of attacks. Jumping once, twice, thrice, four times, and then a fifth, he landed on the opposite side of the field, a hand on his chest as he breathed heavily.

'Those were double jumps,' I thought. 'which means Colin can jump a total of six times and float for about four seconds! Too bad he doesn't hit very hard...'

Samus threw her gun over her head in an arc. "Is that all?" She taunted in a mocking voice, spinning once as she caught her weapon.

"She has some nerve, taunting a boy who hasn't fought a battle in his life." I said, crossing my arms huffily.

"Colin is doing pretty good for his first try then," Link complimented, putting a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Samus won the previous tournament, I lost to her in the last round."

"Oh, how disappointing." I said sympathetically, looking Link in the eye with a gloomy expression.

"It's okay." He said, removing his hand and turning back to the screen. "A loss is a loss."

I smiled at him, and turned my head to watch the match also.

Samus: 11%

Colin: 67%

Samus ran at Colin full speed, and extended her whip. It latched around Colin's wrist, pulling him to Samus as he gasped.

"She's going to end it.." Link said gravely, adopting a forlorn look.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I hate to say it, but I think Samus has been toying with him." Link continued.

"...!" I stared.

Samus, kneed Colin three times, then stabbing him with a part of the shortened whip, surging him forward. She then jumped up and spun in the air, whipping Colin and sending him upwards. Samus landed, then double jumped and kicked Colin up with the same somersault kick as before. Colin was gone!

I covered my mouth with both hands.

Colin let out a gasp as he hit the the camera; it shook a little as he fell offscreen.

'GAME!'

'The winner is...'

'Zero Suit Samus!'

The voice announced Samus as the winner as she stood on a cream colored stage, a fanfare playing as she ejecting her whip and moved it around her. She said smoothly:

"Be still."

I saw Colin floating slightly, clapping in the background. His expression was neutral.

After a few seconds, the television turned off, and the teleporters opened, Samus walking out and sitting down as most people clapped, and Colin limping out slowly. I quickly ran to his aid with Link and Peach.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I said. Sounding worried was an understatement.

Colin nodded his head, and stood still. Seconds later, his knees gave out, causing Peach and I to gasp, but Link caught him and lifted his light form easily, bridal style.

"Link, please take Colin to the infirmary." Master Hand said quietly. Link nodded, and carried Colin out of the room. I gazed after them, reluctantly turning toward Master Hand.

"That," Master Hand said, his loud voice coming back. "was an excellent example of a Battle. Congratulations, Samus."

"Thank you, Master Hand." She replied, looking slightly smug. Does she think she proved some sort of point?

That bitch is going down.

Hard.

"Now that you know the mechanics of Battles, newcomers," Master Hand said, starting to float off. "You may use the machines to train with anyone you like, the machines are simple to use, too. There is to be no fighting while not in a Battle. I will see you all in the dining room at one o'clock."

He disappeared.

The fighters in the room dispersed, the twins and a boy with blonde hair and a striped shirt I recognized as Lucas were setting up a Battle using a smaller computer set up by the television.

Peach walked up to me. "Caitlin, are you alright?"

"I can't believe Samus just.. beat Colin up. She looked so smug; it pisses me off!"

The twins and Lucas walked into the teleporters and started their Battle.

Peach looked down. "Samus thought Colin was sexist, then?"

"Apparently."

"She was always like that, she told me that everyone went easy on her in the first tournament because she's a girl. What made her think that Colin was sexist?"

"I told her that Colin wasn't much of a fighter, and had difficulty hitting people, especially girls."

"Such a sweet and chivalrous boy."

I looked at Peach and couldn't help a smile. "Yeah, he's a sweetie, alright."

Peach giggled.

"Oh, and Peach?"

"Yes?"

"Samus is going to get it."

Her eyes widened as she heard the tone of my voice.

"No one hurts my punkin and acts like they've gotten rid of some sort of problem."

Peach smirked. "I say go get her, Caitlin! I'm with you!"

Peach took me to the infirmary to check on Colin, going over Samus' fighting style with me carefully.

I take back what I thought about Samus earlier. In my opinion, she was definitely not alright.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Please review!


	5. Infirmary Visit! Colin's Nice Day!

I only own my characters and the world they come from. Characters and elements from Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to their respective owners. :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Colin}

I should have known. Since Link has been working and using his body his whole life, he was strong and muscular. I guess when he said it didn't hurt much, it didn't hurt _him _much.

Link laid me on an infirmary bed gently, my body hurting all over from Samus' beating.

Ow.

"I'll go get the doctor, you sit tight, okay?"

"Oh. Um, right. Thank you, Link." My voice sounded oddly hurt. I didn't expect a win against Samus, but had I done something to wrong her? She was really trying to hurt me back there, wasn't she?

Link looked at me worriedly with a slight frown, probably guessing what I was thinking about, then turning around and going into an office in the left corner of the room. It's sign read:

Dr. Mario

I looked at it thoughtfully, wondering how Mario could be in two places at once.

Suddenly, I was broken from my reverie as I clutched myself in pain. Samus sure does have a strong kick.

Or steel toed boots.

Link was still in the office, and I heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Adjusting myself to get more comfortable, I leaned back on the fluffy pillow and sighed, folding my hands neatly on my lap as I closed my eyes. If I don't look like I'm in pain, then they'll just brush this visit off. I hate making everyone worry.

Hearing the door open, I reopened my eyes and looked to see Link and the short doctor emerge from the room, walking toward my bed. I was unable to contain myself.

"Um, Dr. Mario?"

"Yes?"

I blinked. He had no accent? Weird. "Are you the real Mario, or...?"

He chuckled, waving his hand in front of his face. "I'm a clone."

So many questions! "...I see."

"Link had told me what happened," Dr. Mario said, looking me over. "Samus used much more force than necessary for a demonstration."

"I... I'm alright." I said, trying to move out of the bed.

Link pushed me back down.

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Colin, you're hurt. You should rest."

"How can I get stronger if I just rest off the pain? If that's what battles are like, then I want to be used to the pain so I can keep going."

Link rolled his eyes. "Caitlin told me that was your first fight."

I frowned.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, you might actually be wounded." Dr. Mario intervened, walking around me, pressing on different parts of my body. He let out an 'Aha'; I winced once he touched around the area near my upper right ribs and chest. That one hurt the most, I couldn't tough it out!

"I need you to take off your shirt."

"I'm sorry?" Ludicrous!

"Colin, I think he means remove that huge sweater and whatever is underneath." Link smiled, gesturing toward my snow white sweatshirt. I knew what Dr. Mario meant, Link, but thank you for clarifying.

"..."

Caitlin and Princess Peach took this perfect moment to come in briskly.

"Colin, are you alright?" Caitlin's immediately spoke, rushing toward the bed I was laying in with Peach in tow.

"I actually need him to remove his upper garments to make sure." Dr. Mario said impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground while crossing his arms.

Damn it.

I slowly grabbed the bottom of my white sweatshirt and gray undershirt, pulling them up and over my body, setting it down in front of me on the bed.

"There we go."

"Oh!"

"Punkin?!"

Peach gasped.

I don't really think anyone besides Dr. Mario noticed my figure, but instead the large, green, blue, and black bruises all over my body. There were really hurting; I'm sure they looked grotesque.

I folded my hands on my lap again, awaiting the inevitable--

Caitlin rushed forward and hugged me sooner than I had anticipated, and it took some willpower to not cry out.

"What do we do, Dr. Mario?" Link asked, his eyes still on me after Caitlin let go.

"I'll administer medication after we have some privacy. You'll be able to see him tonight."

"All of this trouble over a few bruises--"

"Colin, _please_." Caitlin said bluntly.

"It isn't the end of the world." I said quietly. "I don't want to be--"

"A burden?" Link finished, sighing.

I nodded feebly.

Dr. Mario shooed the others out of the large medical ward, grabbed a swivel chair from somewhere, and pulled up by my bed as I out my bulky garments back on.

"You're thin."

"Fairies don't develop a lot of muscle or fat."

"Tiny."

"We don't have big builds; fairies don't fight so much."

"That garment is rather bulky."

"Fairies don't have much insulation or body hair for retaining warmth."

"It's like you're made of glass!"

I paused for a few moments, thinking of an appropriate response, "...I'm sorry."

"...Take this Megavitamin." Dr. Mario handed me his trademarked cure-all. "You will take one every day for the next week; though you resist energy attacks very well, you can't fight with such low defenses. I'm sure the younger Smashers and even Jigglypuff could take a harder hit."

Gee. Thank you, doctor.

"I don't know about your figure, but it will definitely make your body stronger." Dr. Mario said as I swallowed the medium sized pill. "Increase your natural physical defenses a little."

"Thank you." I said, feeling guilty. So much fuss over a few... Many bruises?

"Eat more at dinner, you're as thin as a twig." Dr. Mario advised as he started to walk back to his office. "How much do you weigh, anyway?"

"One hundred pounds..." I responded quietly.

"You have to eat more."

I sent him a quick 'Okay'. Persistent doctor, isn't he?

After the door was closed, I let out a quiet gasp as I slid down the bed so my head was now resting on the pillow. Some rest couldn't hurt more than Samus' feet, could it?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My eyes opened slowly, the noises around me a jumble of unintelligible nothings. Blinking, I noticed that the sharp pangs on my body were now dull throbs. I tried moving a little; it didn't hurt as much.

Quickly, the others' voices became clearer.

"Look, he's getting up." Caitlin said quietly from my right, sitting in a wooden chair.

I sat up gingerly, so I wouldn't hurt myself. It was much darker; had I slept the entire day away?

"Hey, sleepyhead." Link chuckled, ruffling my hair softly from my left.

I blushed as I unconsciously leaned into his touch. Damn horomones.

"How are you feeling?" They both asked.

"M-my body d-doesn't feel s-sore anymore. Um, wh-what time is it?" I stuttered. Link, you're driving me crazy.

"It's six-eighteen," Caitlin said, checking her phone and putting it away. "Dinner's going to start soon."

The Chosen Hero moved his hand away. Nooo, Link, that felt nice!

Recovering, I stared. "I've been asleep all day? So much for training... Is Dr. Mario around? Am I allowed to leave?"

"No he left, but he gave us these," Caitlin pulled out a small bag with six Megavitamins in it. "and said you could leave if you wanted."

I turned and sat on the right side of the bed, my wings opening and flapping once before I stood up slowly and hugged Caitlin as she stood up also. "How long have you two been in here?" I asked as we broke apart, pocketing the Megavitamins Caitlin gave me.

"Only about a half hour." Link answered me as he rose, walking around the bed I was sleeping on and stopped in front of me. He paused.

I looked at him and smiled slightly. That seemed to be all of the initiative Link needed, as he closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around the small of my back, mine around his neck. I rested my chin on his shoulder and sighed. We stayed that way for about three seconds.

Three gracious seconds of Link's tight embrace.

Score!

We split apart, I was blushing like crazy again, looking down and fidgeting my hands. Link smiled at me, and Caitlin had 'Aw!' written all over her face.

Awkward silence.

Link broke the tension. "Want to head down to dinner?" He looked at Caitlin and I.

"Sure." Caitlin agreed, drifting her gaze to me.

"Um, okay. I'm not that hungry, though." I said truthfully.

On the way to the dining room, Link and Caitlin scolded my eating habits.

Bless them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Goodnight, Caitlin!" I waved goodbye to her as and she waved back, then quickly resuming her conversation with Ethan. Weird. I thought they didn't get along?

Link and I walked up the dormitory stairs slowly. I think he was itching to say something, but probably couldn't find the right words. I know what was on our mind.

The hug.

It wasn't a normal hug, like I give Caitlin. It had some sort of passion in it.

Maybe I'm just thinking too hard?

Or hoping.

We reached the top of the stairs without a word, walking down to room thirteen. Link stopped before we reached the door, and I followed suit, standing next to him on his left side. We sat there for about ten seconds, until I plucked up the courage to poke him gently.

"Link?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

I noticed a stern expression on his face. I guess he was thinking.

He blinked, turning toward me and looking at me in the eye.

"Fine, fine." He smiled at me like he usually does.

"Good," I said, closing my eyes and folding my hands. "Shall we head into--"

Link grabbed my shoulders gently and pulled me toward him, my eyes snapping open as his lips met mine. I relaxed into the kiss, my hands moving towards his chest as he tilted his head, deepening the action.

He started to suck on my lower lip and moved his hands down to my hips.

Okay, so I was being kissed by a really cute guy. What are the chances of that happening two days after knowing him? I decided that I wouldn't screw up. After all, it was _Link_!

I opened my mouth slightly and allowed Link access, his tongue brushing up against mine. I brushed his back, and our tongues fought for dominance. After Link put me in my place, we separated and breathed heavily, my heart thumping in my chest as he kissed my neck a few times, causing me to shiver.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"Did you like it?" Link asked, stepping back a little.

"Y-yes..." I said finally, looking down with a blush on my face.

Link chuckled, tipping my head back up with his thumb, then brushing some hair out of my face. "You're cute."

"I.. Thank you, Link.. Y-you're attractive as well..."

I guess he loves messing with me and making me all nervous, because he laughed, the sound sonorous and sweet.

"Does that mean...?"

"You're my boyfriend? Pretty much."

"O-okay."

I really like Link. He's nice, strong, has a beautiful body, he's taller than me, he's dominant, and he likes me. He's also gentle and sweet. The fates are finally, finally smiling upon me, but I hope we haven't rushed things.

Regardless of my hesitance...

Yeah, score!

"Sh-should we h-head inside?" I asked, folding my hands.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled at my shyness.

He unfolded my hands, taking my left within his right. Using his left hand, he unlocked the door to room thirteen, leading me inside.

Despite the fact that Samus had beaten me into submission and bruised my body all over...

Today was a nice day for me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

What do you think? Please review!


	6. A Demon Deal & Caitlin vs Fox!

I only own my characters and the world they come from. Characters and elements from Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to their respective owners. :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Colin}

Slowly, I opened my tired eyes. Sitting up, I whimpered as my sides throbbed in pain.

'What time is it?' I thought groggily, swinging my legs over the bed. I extended my wings and floated down to the floor, turning around and noticing that Link was still sleeping. The covers were at his hips, his right hand on his stomach, and the left draped over the bed frame. I stared at his strong chest and defined abs, then his muscled arms.

"Ohmygod..."

Resisting the urge to glomp the sexiness out of him, I walked toward the window in between the beds, pulled out my cell phone, and checked the time:

7:00 AM

'The others should be up soon.' I thought, looking to Ganondorf, who, whatever the chances were, was getting up.

Aaaaaaand he only wears undergarments to bed.

For some reason, I was unable to shift my gaze.

I'm not attracted to him, but he's certainly a looker. He is extremely muscular and big, dark tanned skin and has brilliant orange hair. He has a strong face, also. Though, the fact that he's pretty much evil tears the thought of him being attractive out of my mind.

Curse me being polite.

...Not really.

"Good morning, Ganondorf." I greeted tentatively.

He actually walked toward where I was standing by the window.

"Good morning, fairy child."

I shivered. His somewhat raspy voice was cold; devoid of any warmth or friendliness.

"D-did you s-sleep w-well?" My voice quavered. He's such a creeper.

He rose his right hand and put it left shoulder. I could feel it through my thin nightshirt; it was as cold as ice.

I found that I couldn't move; I stayed rooted to the spot as he touched me.

He stopped after a few seconds, putting his hand back to his side. "It could have been better. It was rather cold." He walked to the bathroom and entered, locking the door behind him. The shower started running.

I stared at the bathroom door. Shaking my head, I returned to mine and Link's bunk bed. He was stirring.

I leaned forward on my knees, but I managed to forget my torso was bruised.

Silly me.

Letting out a loud whimper, I stood up straight faster than I should have; a moan escaped from my mouth.

Link sat up straight quickly, and I clamped both hands over the culprit that made the sounds.

He looked at me strangely. "Your body still hurts?"

"N-no."

"Why are you making pained noises?"

"I-I... I..."

He moved his legs over the bed frame. "Come here."

I floated toward him, stopping by where he was sitting. He beckoned me to turn around, so I did.

What I didn't expect was that he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down so I was sitting in between his legs on the bed.

Link's chin rested on the top of my head, his hands were now around my tender middle, rubbing the bruises softly through my shirt, causing me to wiggle in odd comfort. I shivered as his lips met the left side of my neck.

"Relax. I'll make the pain go away."

I made a squeaky noise, my body now pressed against Link's chest. He hugged me tenderly, his lips grazing my exposed neck again, sucking on the soft flesh.

It was weird how we were intimate already.

I let out a relaxed sigh, tilting my head back as he kept kissing me, his arms massaging my injuries. He stopped the work with his lips, and then resumed hugging me from behind. I turned my body toward him, and our eyes met.

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a chaste kiss, then smiled at me. I blushed, then turned my body, burying my face into his chest to hide it, but face plus hot chest plus shyness equals more blush than before. Idly, I traced a hand down his chest, feeling its strength, then his abs, causing him to chuckle.

"Your body is amazing, Link."

"Thanks, babe."

My face burning, Link motioned for me to stand up. I did so, and we both headed toward our closets to get dressed.

Afterward, I took one of the Megavitamins Dr. Mario prescribed. I sure hope that they work...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After we were all showered, Link and I were sitting on his bunk, chatting about random things. He was wearing a blue tunic and hat, and I was in a black sweatshirt with a gray undershirt, and dark gray pants.

I looked over to Ganondorf, who was in his usual suit, but dark brown accented the black. He was glaring at me. Creepy. Maybe he doesn't like me?

I checked my cell phone again:

7:54

"Um, do you want to head down to breakfast?"

"You go." Came Link's reply, his gaze harsh on Ganondorf, who had stopped glaring at me and was now doing the same to Link.

This can't end well.

I floated toward the door slowly, opening it. I turned, looking the archenemies over, then exited. After closing the door, I pondered eavesdropping...

'No, that isn't right.' I shook my head and walked towards Caitlin's room, knocking three times.

Footsteps.

The door creaked open, and Samus was there. I flinched. Damn it! She's about three inches taller than me. Samus was wearing a hot pink body suit which showed her voluptuous form, and was now putting her long, bright, yellow-blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Oh. It's you."

"Good morning, Samus." My voice was indifferent.

"What do you want?" Such a smug expression.

"I came here to see Caitlin and Peach, but I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"Did you really have to hit me so hard? Did I say something wrong, or do you normally perform that way in battle?"

She scoffed. Retreating back into the room, leaving the door open for me. I walked inside and shut it.

"Good morning, Colin!" Peach was so cheery. I smiled. "Caitlin's in the shower." I watched as she smoothed down her red dress. The white lace is so pretty!

"Good morning, Peach. Thank you."

Peach walked over to her vanity table by the television, sitting down and applying whatever makeup she wore.

Samus was sitting on her bed, the lower bunk. Oddly, she beckoned me to come over.

Flying across the room, I sat down next to her. "Yes, Samus?"

"Why don't you hit girls? Your attacks didn't hurt at all."

"...?" Weird question. "It doesn't feel right to me."

"What, you think we can't take it?"

"Girls are stronger than men. They can give birth. Just hitting people seems wrong to me."

Samus huffed. "Then, why are you even here?"

I paused. I didn't even know the answer to that question. "Master Hand invited me? Try asking him, I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Samus, I really don't think men are superior to women. I believe in chivalry."

She frowned at me. "That's why you have difficulty?" She then muttered something that sounded like 'Chivalry is outdated.'

"Yes."

"Don't do it when we fight."

"Yes, Samus." If she's going to be hurt about it... I'll do what she says.

"I did hit you harder than I should have, not that I had to hold back at all. Sorry."

"It's alright." I smiled at her

Simultaneously, we stood up, and she shook my right hand with her own.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hi, sweetie!" Caitlin hugged me good morning after she was finished bathing and had changed, donning a green shirt and boots with brown pants.

I winced, but she didn't notice. "Good morning."

"I'm done!" I heard Peach yell triumphantly.

"Time?" Samus' voice.

Caitlin checked her phone after detaching from me. "Eight o'clock."

Peach looked angry as Caitlin and Samus laughed, all of us heading to breakfast. Did I miss something?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After we arrived in the dining room, I looked around. No sign of Link or Ganondorf. I hope they aren't fighting in the room!

"Link isn't here." I said, double checking the room. "I'll go see if he's upstairs."

"Okay, Colin." Peach smiled at me. She was the only one around; Samus was chatting to Snake and Caitlin was sitting by... Ethan? Weird.

She put her right hand on my left and smiled again. I grinned at her, noticing she was as tall as I was, then flexed my wings and floated back to the stairs to the dormitories as she found a seat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I flew up the stairs quickly, my hair flapping around my face wildly. I landed on the top of the staircase, and patted my hair down, smiling.

Flying is so bomb!

The hallway seemed desolate as I headed toward the end of it. It was dark. I guess lights are on for a limited time?

Room thirteen was soon before me. I pulled out my access card and swiped it on the machine next to the door. Noticing a message on its screen: 'ACCESS GRANTED', I heard it unlock.

"Link? Ganondorf?" I pushed the door open quietly, my voice low. Why was I so quiet, anyway? I headed inside, closing the door behind me with little noise. The room was dark, much like the hallway was. I couldn't see very well. Floating across the huge room, I noticed something:

It was empty. Weird.

I stopped in front of the window, its curtains closed. "I guess no one's here..."

Suddenly, I felt a hand roughly grip my shoulder. It spun me around, and I was looking into glowing, brick red eyes.

I almost let out a scream, but his other hand had covered my mouth. Not good.

"Hello, Colin." Dark Link said, leaning over so that our eyes met, red to blue. Dark Link has very dark, blackish skin, pale gray-blonde hair, and is wearing a black tunic and hat. His hand went from my mouth to my throat, then moving his lips to my ear, he said in his voice identical to Link's, only... darker, "You will not make any noise." He squeezed slightly, asserting superiority.

My eyes widened in fear. This can't be happening!

I shivered as his right hand went from my left shoulder and down to my sensitive side. At that point, he barked an order.

"Take off this thing you're wearing. I want to look at you." Dark Link gestured to my usual bulky sweatshirt.

I pondered a moment. 'Now or never.' Both of my arms were folded on my upper chest. As quickly as I could, I lashed out with both hands; trying to push Dark away with all my might.

...Which isn't very much. Though, as soon as I got a bit away, I flexed my wings and took to the air! He couldn't catch me now!

...Or so I thought. Dark grabbed my ankle and pulled hard. I fell to the floor with a thud, and he was looming over me ominously. I sat on my rear, scooting backwards until I reached the windowsill. Dark Link walked over cautiously, and stopped. He crouched down to my eye level, smiling.

The next thing I registered was pain. Dark's hand had traveled so fast... I hadn't seen it coming. Not a slap or a choke, he punched me right across my right cheek, causing me to fall sideways onto the floor with a yelp.

"Pity. I thought you were smarter than _that_." Dark taunted me as he sat me up, soothing the injury with the back of his right hand. I trembled under his touch. How could I be so weak?

"Why are you doing this, Dark Link?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"Because I want to." He stopped touching my face.

"Who else are you doing this to?" I prayed that no one else was being hurt.

"No one, but if you don't comply... I might have to hurt Peach,"

I froze.

"Zelda," he continued nonchalantly.

I hugged myself.

With a wicked smirk, "Caitlin."

'**That tears it!**' I rose faster than I thought I could, startling Dark as I kicked him in the chest, sprawling him on the floor. I floated forward quickly. "You...!" I seethed.

Dark stood up, chuckling. He was the exact height and build Link was. "That wasn't smart, little one." He rushed forward, and I cast a shield spell, repelling him. Being a fairy has its benefits!

"Like I said, if you don't comply, I'll do more than just hurt them." Dark threatened as I dropped the magic shield.

I faltered. 'I wouldn't put it past him to actually try something...' Dark took this opportunity to charge again and punch me in the middle.

Bruises...

I collapsed to my knees instantly, muffling a scream in my hands as I folded under Dark's superior strength.

"Aw, does it hurt?" He walked over to my fragile form, squatting in front of me where I sat on my legs.

I whimpered. How could I be so _weak_?

Dark tipped my head up with his thumb, then used his other hand to wipe the coming tears from my eyes. "Don't cry, little one. I didn't mean to hurt you." He cooed.

I felt like I was going to vomit. How dare he lie to me so openly? 'It's better than this happening to one of the girls...' I thought silently, clutching my stomach.

He stood, and then hauled me up roughly, causing me to moan in pain.

"Is there something wrong with your body, little one?"

"I was in a Battle--" I muttered silently.

"Let me see."

'Give him what he wants for the girls' sake...' My mind played it over and over like a mantra. I lifted my black sweatshirt and gray undershirt to reveal my petite, bruised figure.

"Look at you." Dark crouched and ran an oddly warm hand across my injuries, including the new bruise forming from his recent strike. "You're so small and tender."

His words caused me to blush. _How_ could I be so _weak_?

Dark stood tall again, and I put down my clothes, feeling safer than before. Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing our bodies together...

'Just like Link does...' I thought. The only difference was that my arms are under his stronger ones, so I couldn't move them, and my face was was pressed against his shoulder and turned toward his body. I waited for it to be over.

After a bit, he stopped the embrace and stepped back, his hands now on my shoulders. I stared at Dark, my gaze inquisitive, asking why he was doing this to me. He stared back, his expression unreadable.

I was caught unawares as Dark pulled me toward him, and sure enough, his lips met mine. A few seconds into the kiss, he licked my bottom lip to get me to open my mouth.

Naturally, I refused.

Dark's grip on my shoulders tightened to the point where I let out a muffled scream, thus opening my mouth and granting him access. His tongue danced around my unresponsive one. Clearly frustrated, he bit down on my lower lip, causing it to bleed. I moaned in pain again, continuing only for the girls' sake.

His tongue moved around mine once more, and I brushed against his gently.

So wrong...

He was eventually satisfied, and we broke apart, breathing deeply. I swallowed the blood in my mouth, and then gasped as he pulled my sweatshirt's collar to the side, exposing my lower neck and shoulder area. I closed my eyes and whimpered as he bit down and sucked, marking me with his teeth and a hickey.

"Mine." Dark growled possessively, licking the tender flesh. "I own you, do you understand?"

I had no choice but to nod. _How could I be so weak_?

Dark straightened. "Good." He ran a hand across my cheek as he did so. I shivered under his touch. "Oh, and before I forget, break up with Link. I don't want to take care of it." He put his hand to his side.

I gasped in surprise and looked up at him. "B-b-but..."

The loud noise of the smack resounded through the room. I clutched my right cheek with both hands and quivered.

"No buts. It will be done tonight. Do you understand, little one? Otherwise... Caitlin--" He brought up my most sensitive spot.

"Okay, I'll do it! Just don't touch her, or even speak of her!" I said desperately, looking Dark in his glowing red eyes with my cerulean ones. "I'll do anything you want, just don't--"

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding." Dark cut me off, smirking. "Do not tell anyone of this. Otherwise, there will be... complications."

I nodded my head, looking to the ground and folding my hands. 'She's safe...'

Dark tilted my head up again, sealing the deal with another kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, reaching for the back of his head and pulling it toward me, to show that I mean business.

He smirked again. "Good. I won't touch Caitlin or even speak of her. You will meet me in the courtyard every night at eleven o'clock by the gate. It's very _dark_ there. No one will see us."

I nodded. My body shook slightly as the gravity of this situation dawned on me.

"I'm done with you... for now." Dark caressed my tender right cheek with his left hand.

He stopped as I started to tremble. I watched as he turned around and walked to the middle of the room, disappearing into the shadows.

I paused briefly before flying to the bathroom as fast as I could wondering only one thing: Was there anything I could do?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Colin! Where have you been? Master Hand has already made announcements."

"I'm sorry, Caitlin. I was looking for Link and Ganondorf. ...Mostly Link."

"Peach did say you were looking for him. I think they both walked in after you left, they were probably training before breakfast. Link said you were in the shower? He checked the room for you."

"Yeah. I didn't see them in the dormitory, so I took a shower."

"Link said you had already taken one?"

"Hey, don't laugh! There's nothing wrong with taking showers."

"...? Colin? Are you upset?"

"Of course not."

"Well, here. I saved this piece of toast for you."

"Oh, yay! Toast! Thanks, bestie!"

"Whoa, punkin. Slow down, you'll choke."

"I won't, don't worry. Did Master Hand announce anything important?"

"Yeah, good thing you're here, there's another practice battle today."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caitlin and I rushed into the Battle room, thanking Peach as we sat down in two chairs that she had saved for us between her and Link. I sat down next to him, forcing a smile.

Master Hand began to speak, "Smashers! I shall get right to the point. We will hold another practice battle for one of the newcomers. Caitlin!" Master Hand called, the voice that had called Samus' and mine before yelled 'Caitlin' soon after. "If you'll come up to the first teleporter please."

I watched as my best friend walked up to the teleporter, no trace of fear, only competitive determination.

"Are there any volunteers?"

I looked around the room. Ness, Toon Link, Fox, and Jigglypuff raised their hands.

"Fox! Get on up here." After about a second, the voice on the computer let out a 'Fox', and the anthropomorphic fox walked up to the second teleporter.

I poked Link and Peach before floating toward the front of the room, the two right behind me. We sat in chairs closest to the main television, Peach on my left, and Link on my right.

"It will be a two stock match on Caitlin's Manor." Caitlin, Ethan, and I perked up at this. "If you'll enter the teleporters..."

Caitlin and Fox stepped inside the now open transportation units.

I started to get an uneasy feeling. I hope Caitlin will be alright... As if on cue, Caitlin sent me a smile and a thumbs up. Next, I looked to my left hand, and saw that Peach had taken it within her right, squeezing gently. She smiled at me reassuringly.

"She'll be fine, Colin." Link said, patting my shoulder. "She can hold her own."

I nodded as the teleporter doors closed, the television screen now showing in red letters:

READY TO FIGHT!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This segment of the story will be divided into two chapters. :) Please review!


	7. Caitlin vs Fox & A Demon Deal!

I only own my characters and the world they come from. Characters and elements from Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to their respective owners. :)

Note: I will post the damage percentage though Caitlin and Fox cannot see it. :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Caitlin}

'3'

'2'

'1'

'GO!'

Fox and I were in my Manor! It appeared to be the living room, a wide space with red carpet and enclosed white walls adorned with pictures of all of my friends. The only way out was up, due to the open sunroof.

'Battle mode!' I thought, making fists and nodding. I looked Fox over. He's an inch shorter than me, and is basically a fox standing up. He has an orange jacket and dark red pants with a red belt on, as well as a pink scarf. He also has a gun. Great.

Fox was running toward me pretty quickly. I lowered my defenses, and he sped up. Sucker!

"Here I come!" He yelled rushing me and did a jump kick. I dodge rolled behind him, and released some pent up frustration. Growling, my fist soared toward the back of Fox's head. Is my hand supposed to be on fire?! Well, it doesn't hurt. It must be some sort of thing here? It collided and he lit up instantly, flying upward in a fiery explosion.

15%

Pulling out one of my many scrunchies, I took aim at the falling fox and pulled back as far as I could, then let loose. It hit him in the face!

27%

I jumped back as he regained his focus, landing where I was with a drilling kick. I eyed him, and suddenly he glowed blue! 'What the...?' He rushed toward me faster than I could think to dodge, and hit me lightly. Speedy guy!

6%

I jogged to him briskly, and lashed out with a high kick to Fox's stomach. He flew back pretty far. Hey, I'm stronger than usual! I chuckled to myself with my arms folded, and Fox looked perplexed.

34%

He ran toward me once more, flipping backwards as his foot came in contact with my chin. Ouch!

24%

I was slightly airborne, and landed without much trouble. Fox and I were now further apart, and he pulled out his gun, letting out three red blasts. 'Too fast to dodge!' They hit me, but didn't stun me at all.

30%

We ran back to each other, and both let out jump kicks that collided and threw us both back slightly. I recovered faster, and let out two strong punches across the side of his muzzle.

50%

Fox then ducked under a high kick, rising and punching me in the stomach twice, then unleashed a flurry of kicks that really hurt!

45%

I grabbed him by the collar and headbutted him in the face, stunning him as I threw him to the ground. I then punched the ground where he lay and sent a small tremor using... some sort of energy into the ground, knocking him into the air.

78%

'I'll try and take one of his stocks now!' I double jumped and met him in midair, uppercutting him with an energy covered fist. He went flying!

90%

I head Fox yell 'Whoa!' as he disappeared into the sky. I cracked my knuckles as he reappeared on the small platform. "You done yet?" I smirked.

Fox landed, and he beckoned me towards him as he crouched a little. "Come on!"

I ran to him and jumped into the air. He jumped also, but I stomped down on him, sending him down hard.

14%

I landed next to him and charged energy, and he got up quickly. However, I finished readying an uppercut and caught him in the gut. He flew to the side and hit the wall. I heard a shatter. Did he... break a picture?!

33%

Once he got up and looked, I noticed that the picture he broke...

Was Colin's.

I'm emitting some sort of energy now. My body's glowing red slightly and I need to let loose!

"Maiden's Rage!" I yelled with a burst of energy. Fox was running toward me by now, and jumped kicked me, sending me back a little, then shot me once before sending me back with a splits kick.

54%

"_Don't _make me mad!" I said, pointing my index finger at the fox. I charged at him, and when he tried to flip kick me again, I dodge rolled and was behind him like I was at the start of the fight.

"Take this!" I used the fire punch again, and it was much more powerful than before. He went flying up, and I jumped after him, kicking up with both of my feet.

68%

Due to 'Maiden's Rage', my attack strength was much higher than before, but I slowly became fatigued. I smiled as I heard Fox bang against the huge camera near the front of the room.

'GAME!'

After he fell, everything vanished. I was now in the cream colored room like Colin and Samus were the day before.

'The winner is...'

'Caitlin!'

Unable to contain myself, I put my left hand on my hip and made a thumbs up with my right, winking at the camera. "Look what I can do!"

I heard Fox clapping behind me for a little while, and then I was teleported back into the teleportation chamber again. The doors opened, and I walked out, feeling cheerful.

My first victory! Only one of many to come, heh.

Colin was there instantly, hugging me and congratulating me. I heard many other compliments as well, coming from Peach, Link, Lucas, Ness, the ice climbing twins, and many others.

Once Colin separated from me, Fox and I walked toward each other and I took his right hand in my own. "Good match, Fox."

"Yeah, congrats on your first win." He chuckled. "I hope we can have a rematch sometime. You really know your stuff!"

"Sure!" I replied, turning from him as he waved and went to the infirmary to rest.

"Great Battle, Caitlin! Congratulations on your first win. How does it feel, Smasher?" Master Hand started.

"Pretty good, heh." I said sheepishly.

"Smashers!" Master Hand resumed. "Do whatever you feel until dinner. After that, the night is yours!" He vanished. I wonder how he does that?

Soon, only Colin, Peach, Link, and I were the only ones left in the Battles room.

"Good job, Caitie!"

"Nice win!"

"Oh, how peachy!"

"Thanks guys..." I said, embarrassed. All of a sudden, Colin looked... depressed? "Punkin?" I looked at him.

"I really must be pathetic."

"What?!" I looked at him in disbelief. Link just stared and Peach gasped.

"You didn't collapse, you aren't hurt that badly, neither was Fox. He was fine..." Colin went on.

"Oh, baby!" I ran up to Colin and grabbed both of his shoulders. "You're just fragile, that's all!"

"Fragile doesn't cut it in a fighting tournament." Colin said gloomily, clutching himself. "I don't mean to rain on your sunny victory! I'm so sorry!" Breaking from my grip, he flew off.

I made to run after him, but Peach grabbed my right arm. "Let him be, dear." Peach said sympathetically. "I think he needs to be alone."

"B-but..." I started.

"Let him think about it." Link said, putting a hand on my left shoulder.

"B-but Colin needs me!"

"The more he thinks he has to depend on you... the more fragile he becomes, Caitlin." Peach let go of me.

Link removed his hand. "Just let him think about it." He repeated.

I guess.. they're right. I'd still make time to talk to him tonight! "O-okay..."

Though...

I have to wonder. Where did Colin go, anyway?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Colin}

It wasn't very mature of me to just storm off like that. I flew up to my room and sat on the top bunk of the bed Link and I shared, hugging my knees to my sore body. There's just too much on my mind! My body is frail, I have to end my relationship with Link, and I can't get out of my deal with Dark!

"It's not fair..." I said aloud, my eyes burning as tears started to slip past my closed lids. "Though I have to be strong... for Caitlin's sake..."

I materialized my magic wand, admired the glowing opal star on the end of it, and dropped to the floor, landing gingerly. If I am to get stronger, I need to train. Though physical training is necessary, my magical arts are much more powerful.

Waving my magical wand, I said an incantation clearly, "For any case fit that I see, I summon thee, a clone of me." I watched as my copy appeared, standing in front of myself on the other side of the window.

My clone. An exact copy that will do anything that I ask it. I can summon clones of others as well... A useful ability, if I do say so myself.

"Clone," I said shakily. "I require that you engage me in physical combat. Use any spell you want, but destroy nothing."

My copy merely nodded, spread his wings, and took a fighting pose. I folded my hands and waited for his assault, flexing my wings as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My clone disappeared, and I sat on my knees, breathless. I have numerous cuts and most likely more bruises. Wincing, I clutched my body to recuperate.

How long was I fighting my copy? Hours, maybe. I procured my cell phone and checked the time:

5:56 PM

At least eight and a half hours, then. Levitating to my feet, I cast a familiar healing spell that numbed some pain and closed some cuts, clutching myself after. Who knew that my clone would manipulate air to slash my skin? I _did_ say any spell after all...

Something then caught my attention. The door was being unlocked. After it opened, Link walked in, breathing heavy and sweating a bit.

"Hey, Col." He greeted, setting down his many weapons near his bed and walked over to me. "I was training with Ethan, Caitlin, and Peach. She and I were against the Dynamic Duo, it was crazy. We won after she plucked her scary turnip by chance and knocked Ethan off of the stage... Colin? You okay? You look hurt...?" He put his hands on my shoulders.

I was frowning, regretting what I was about to say. "Link, I think we should... break up."

He looked shocked at the utter randomness of the topic. "Wh-what, why?"

"We don't know each other that well."

"We can learn."

"We should become better friends first."

"Why are you suggesting this all of a sudden?" His grip tightened a little. It reminded me of...

"I kind of noticed that we're intimate only... three days after knowing each other?"

"Couples do that."

Tears were starting to come. "...We're not a couple."

It isn't fair! Why can't I just be happy for once? Boyfriends are hard enough to come by, and rapists are even harder...

I hate how cold I sound. I hate Link's expression. I hate how he's looking at me like I'm crazy. I hate how he doesn't want to let me go. I hate how his hands hurt on my shoulders. I hate how I'm making him upset.

But most of all...

I hate...

Dark Link.

Dark Link. How could he do this to me? He probably enjoys it. Sadistic bastard. Yet, tonight, at eleven o'clock, I have to meet him by the gate and let him do anything he wants to me.

I'm unhappy because I have to end my intimacy with Link. Though, my happiness is not as important as Caitlin.

I will never let Dark touch her.

There's nothing I won't do for her. I don't _care_ that I'm being used by a demon. I don't _care_ that I'm unhappy because of what I have done to Link. I care about Link, but if only he knew...

For that, Link...

"I'm sorry..." Tears started to fall from my cerulean eyes. My hands found their way to my face, covering it in shame that Link does not know.

Of course, Link was completely oblivious to my reasons for being sorry. He probably thinks that I'm just being nice.

"Hey, hey..." Link cooed, wiping away my tears with his thumbs, and cupped my face with his hands. He's so gentle with me. Before I knew it, he was leaning in for one final kiss that we both wanted so badly...

We're so close. Our bodies are touching... his lips millimeters from mine.

I could see him. A Hylian... so exotic and beautiful.

I could smell him. He smelled like Link... grass and flowers, yet masculine at the same time.

I thought about the taste of his lips and his mouth. He tasted like... honey.

The feel of him against me. It felt... right.

I thought about Caitlin. Dark Link. Her safety.

And...

I pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." My voice was an almost inaudible whisper. I stepped back, out of his grip, and walked toward the bathroom, leaving Link standing alone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After I took a long shower and redressed, I walked back into room thirteen. Link was still in there, leaning against the ladder to my top bunk that I never used, apparently waiting for me to get out of the bathroom so he could use it.

I stepped to the side to allow Link entry to the room. He was about to ruffle my hair like he had done once before, faltered, and then put his hand down. He went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Sulking, I slowly levitated to the door and went through. Dinnertime.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I sat next to Peach at the dinner table because Caitlin wanted to talk to me and Peach insisted that I be left alone. I could have sat by Link, but...

'I appreciate your concern, Caitlin... I really do. I just need to think and deal with this on my own.' I thought grimly, eating a spoonful of curry and rice and forcing myself to sip on a glass of milk. Chef Kawasaki really knows how to cook!

The last meal of the day ended a few hours later with little consequence. Peach and Link had to hold Caitlin back so I could leave. I'll talk to her another time...

I actually walked up the stairs this time, taking the spiral staircase up many stories to the dormitories, stopping at room thirteen, unlocking the door, walking inside, and then shutting it. I then floated over to the windowsill, noticing Ganondorf sitting on his own bed.

"Good evening." He greeted. I could feel his gaze on the back of my head.

"Y-yeah... good evening." I replied, making myself comfortable on the sill and looking at the moon, its light cascading upon me.

"What ails you, child?" Ganondorf stood up and made his way to me, sitting down on the sill beside me, facing my back.

"N-nothing..."

"You are a horrible liar."

I turned so I was facing him. "Don't worry about it, Ganondorf, I need to figure it out myself. Thank you for your concern."

He merely let out an 'Mm', and went back to his bed, sitting upon it.

I turned back to look out the window. 'The moon certainly is pretty tonight...' I thought dreamily, folding my hands and flapping my wings gently. After enjoying the moonlight for a little while, I walked to my closet and changed into my loose gray nightshirt and pajama pants. Might as well get a little rest before tonight.

As I walked into room thirteen from the closet, Link had come in also. Floating to the bunk bed, Link made his way to me.

"Are you tired already?"

"Y-yes... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Goodnight, Col."

"Goodnight, Link..." As I floated up to the top bunk, I wanted to hug him. He was so nice to be close to!

Damn it!

Once I tucked myself in, my eyes started to water again.

I clasped my hands over my mouth once I let out a sob. Turning my head, I noticed Ganondorf perk up and Link, who was about to leave the room, walked over to the bunk bed and looked at me on the top bunk. His face was a foot away from mine.

Link's voice was soft and gentle. "Please don't cry."

His voice instantly soothed me. "Just a... burst of emotion. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." I saw him raise his left arm and I flinched when his hand touched my face, but relaxed after he stroked my cheek twice softly.

I whimpered as he pulled his hand away. "Thank you, Link." I then wrapped myself within my thick, warm, blanket.

"You're welcome." He smiled at me, and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, Ganondorf..."

"Sleep well, fairy child."

I closed my eyes, breathing uneasily, muttering a spell that would wake me up soon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up abruptly, and I knew something was wrong. It was cold. I was outside. Though my spell worked, I was still being carried in strong arms, bridal style. Looking up, I saw glowing red eyes and knew who it was.

For about a second, I stared, then immediately freaked out and jumped, curling into a ball into his chest. Why? I really don't know. Fear, probably.

"You're awake, little one." Dark said happily, looking at me curled toward his body.

"I-I-I am..." I shook. I was very scared, and very cold. It was freezing! The only warmth was...

Dark held my shivering body tighter. "Are you cold, little one?"

"..." I let out a little air, easing myself away from his warmth. I won't be weak!

Dark then held me close to his chest. I pressed an ear to it, and heard his steady heartbeat.

I shivered some more as he pressed his left hand, which was under my shoulders, to around the back of my neck, pinching slightly to feel my pulse. It sped up, of course.

"You're scared."

I stayed silent, looking around and noticed that we were now by the gate.

"Colin." Dark looked down to my small frame, smiling.

"D-D-Dark?" I looked up at him, adjusting my neck so that it was more comfortable against his hand.

"Tell me that you fear me."

I paused, quaking from the bitter cold. What kind of ludicrous request is that?

"Tell me." Dark started to squeeze my neck again with a smirk, and I whimpered.

"I-I-I..." I started, and Dark dropped my legs so I was now standing up straight. His left hand was still on my neck, and he was starting to actually choke me! My pulse's speed was skyrocketing...

"Hm, little one?"

"I-I... I fear you..." My voice broke, my weak hands latched onto his wrist in attempt to get him off.

"Good." He released me, and I dropped onto the cobblestone of the courtyard, holding onto my throat and noticing the cold floor as I sat on my legs.

Rubbing some feeling back into my neck, I looked forward and saw that Dark was now crouched in front of me. I shivered from the cold, and Dark ran the back of his left hand across my left cheek.

He was warm... I unconsciously leaned into his touch, like I had done with Link before.

At least it makes him happy... The happier he is, the less likely he'll attack Caitlin.

Dark then lowered his hand and stood up, and I started to do the same; the cobblestone was freezing! Once I was halfway up...

He pushed me back down by the shoulders, and I landed on my rear with a thud and a yelp. Dark was smiling, of course. I guess he liked it when I made pained noises.

Pulling me up by my hands, he smirked at me. I frowned slightly. Was that supposed to be funny?

In a flash, I found myself up against the wall connecting to the gate, Dark's hands on both sides of my shoulders. I looked up into his strange red eyes fearfully, folding my hands across my chest. What was he going to do?

He leaned in and placed his lips on my own gently, moving his hands to my hips. My hands were on his chest instantly, and I returned the kiss slightly, for if I was unresponsive, he would only hurt me again.

My mouth was already slightly open, and his tongue found its way in. I brushed mine against his, and then explored his mouth with my own, feeling disgusted with myself.

Dark broke the kiss and leaned so his lips were next to my left ear. "See? You like it." He moved his head back and pressed our bodies together. I buried my head into his neck, resting my chin on his right shoulder.

This is so... sickening, but completely worth it for Caitlin's safety.

He separated from me, and we stared at each other for a little while. Dark grabbed my shoulders again, and we switched spots. "Turn around, little one."

I did so, wondering what was going to happen next.

Unexpectedly, Dark's hands went around my middle and he slid down the wall, so he was sitting on the ground and I was between his legs.

"Relax, little one."

I tensed when I felt his hands go to the bottom of my baggy nightshirt. I had no choice but to let him proceed. I watched him remove his gloves, and then lift the thin fabric of my shirt.

Leaning my back into his chest, my head under his chin, I shifted, and turned my head and my gaze was then locked into his own. He leaned down and took my lips again, his hands starting to roam my soft flesh. I couldn't help but giggle; I was very ticklish.

Damn it!

Dark broke the kiss, and let his hands rest on my abdomen. He closed his eyes, stopping all motion for now. I figured this would be a good time to tell him that I ended my relationship with Link.

"A-about Link..." Upon hearing his name, Dark gripped me roughly, causing me to whine loudly.

"What about him?" He spat, not caring that I was in obvious discomfort.

"I-I b-broke up with him..." I closed my eyes and shivered. He paused, then resumed touching me gently with slightly calloused hands.

"Oh. Good." He seemed excited. Weird.

I moaned in pain as he applied too much pressure to my bruises over and over again. "Dark... that hurts..."

He pushed harder than before, apparently relishing my pain. He only chuckled as I moaned louder. "Who owns you?"

"Y-you do..."

"Who is mine?" I heard him lick his lips.

I felt sick. "M-m-me..."

"I can do with you whatever I please." Grabbing my hair, he pulled my head to the side and bit down on the right side of my neck, near the base. I screamed, feeling blood come to the wound, and then feeling Dark's tongue run over the mark. "Remember that, little one."

I nodded slightly, closing my eyes as Dark's hands left from under my shirt. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders gently, pulling me back so I was pressed against him.

My bruises twinged and my neck hurt a lot. Is there anything he _won_'_t_ do to me? I thought about this letting out a sob, my eyes tearing up. I'm so pathetic.

"Little one?" Dark asked, turning me slightly so he could look into my eyes. His expression was neutral.

**NO**! I will not give him the satisfaction of watching me cry! "I-I'm fine..." I turned my body back, leaning against him.

His hold on my shoulders tightened, and I whined. "If you say so." He whispered into my right ear, slow and cold. I shivered.

I'm not really sure how long we stayed there, but Dark seemed okay with it. I guess pleasing him is what really counts, anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You may go now, little one."

"Yes, Dark..."

He vanished into the shadows, and I began my journey up to the mansion, wondering how Dark managed to get inside to bring me down here in the first place.

I floated up high, flying toward the Smash Mansion. The cold air was uncomfortable, especially for fairies, so I wanted to get inside as soon as possible. Landing in front of the door and pushing softly, the doors opened quietly and I glided inside, closing them gently.

'I wonder what time it is?' I procured my cell phone with a spell:

1:13 AM

Wow. A whole hour and thirteen minutes devoted to Dark.

Sighing, I pocketed my phone, I stopped before the stairs, hearing footsteps. I wonder who's up at this hour?

"You're up late." Came Samus' voice. She walked up next to me.

"As are you."

"What were you doing?"

"Walking in the courtyard. What were _you_ doing?"

"Talking with someone."

"Interesting." We started walking up the stairs. "Whoever could it be?"

"N-none of your business who!"

"I won't prod."

"What were you doing on the grounds anyway?"

"None of your business what."

Samus chuckled. "You're alright, fairy."

"You, too."

We reached the top of the stairs after a few minutes. We walked down to room eleven, and Samus unlocked her door and took my right hand with her own.

"'Night."

I shook gingerly. "Good night, Samus."

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. I floated to room thirteen, unlocking the door and heading inside as well, making sure to be as quiet as possible.

I floated to my bunk bed silently and made myself comfortable, sighing. Oddly, I received a text message. Pulling out my phone, I checked it. It was from Caitlin!

Hey hun. Sam said you were in the courtyard?

I sent back a reply:

Yeah, I just got some fresh air. :)

A few moments later:

Okay. Can we talk tomorrow?

I replied:

Sure, sure.

My cell phone vibrated:

Great. Good night!

After bidding her good night through message, I floated down to the floor and put my cell phone on Link's dresser. I looked at him fast asleep. Shaking my head, I floated back up to my bunk and wrapped myself in my blanket, wishing a way out of my situation.

Eventually, sleep took me, and I was plagued by nightmares of disastrous outcomes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This chapter wasn't very happy... I'm sorry! Please review?


	8. No! Bonding and Dealing With Anger!

I only own my characters and the world they come from. Characters and elements from Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to their respective owners. :)

Sorry for taking so long. :/

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Colin}

'Ugh...'

Headaches are most unpleasant.

"Ow..." I voiced unintentionally, pressing a hand to my forehead and shifting the covers while I unfolded my wings and floated to the floor with grace. Looking around, I noticed that it was still somewhat dark outside.

'I don't think I slept very long.' I thought, grimacing. Ignoring a dull twinge on my torso, I took my third Megavitamin, half smiling as my headache started to recede.

'I wonder what time it is?' Stifling a yawn, I checked my phone on top of Link's dresser:

5:27 AM

"I'm so tired." I sighed, stretching, and heading toward my closet. After picking out a viridian colored sweatshirt, a spring green undershirt, and dark brown pants, I headed toward the bathroom to shower.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Upon exiting, squeaky clean and much more awake, I smoothed down my ensemble and looked to my sleeping roommates. Link was on his back, his hands draped over his abs. Feeling my face heat up, I looked to the opposite direction and saw that Ganondorf was on his side, facing away from me.

'Still asleep, of course.' I smiled, making sure I had my cell phone on me and walking to the door. 'I might as well wander a bit.' I thought, opening the it quietly and stepped through, shutting it with no noise.

I peered down the dully lit hallway, massaging my arms, finally feeling the ice cold air of the Mansion. Shivering, I walked at a slow pace, trying to ignore the eerie silence and the ringing in my ears.

The stairs were also gloomy, and I walked down their spiral form slowly, being careful not to trip. After descending the stairs, I stopped, pondering my next action.

Not being hungry, breakfast was out of the question, I didn't have a training partner, and it was probably too cold for me outside.

Wander time.

I looked around the foyer and headed toward the Battles room, passing through it. Soon, I found myself in the infirmary. Levitating gently, as to not wake Dr. Mario, I glided toward a door at the end of the room, opening it silently and passing through.

'This room certainly is nice.' I thought, looking at the walls and flooring. I saw many shades of brown and maroon, and intricate golden designs in various patterns littering the space. Continuing on and turning left, I noticed large double doors with a plaque above them which read:

MASTER HAND

"Hm." I said to myself, walking up to them. I stepped back a little when I heard voices from the inside. 'Maybe I should leave...' I thought, folding my hands. 'Or maybe...' I smirked, pressing an ear to the door. I'm so bad!

"I suppose I could place you in. There is a free bed, after all."

Master Hand's voice. A new Smasher?

"Good. Should I head up there now?"

I stifled a gasp. D-D-Dark? Joining the tournament?! Now way...!

"Yes. Room twelve, you'll be rooming with Olimar and Bowser. Here is your access card."

"Thank you, sir."

Footsteps.

And I'm not moving!

As fast as I could, I flew back toward the direction of the infirmary, gliding through it and back into the Battles room. I landed and trotted into the foyer, freaking out just a little.

Where can I hide? Where can I _hide_?

I turned my head once I noticed the front doors close. Maybe someone else was out there? Without any hesitation, I sped to the door and pushed it open, closing it gently.

The courtyard's cold air felt... cold. Putting my hands in my sleeves, I saw none other than Peach, in her beautiful pink dress and a thick pink cardigan, heading toward the rose garden on my right.

"Good morning, Peach." I said simply, my words cutting the silence of the morning like a dagger.

She perked up in surprise, and then smiled fondly. "Oh, Colin. Good morning." she said sweetly, waiting for me as I walked toward her, stopping in front of her.

"You're up early." I said, folding my hands, trying to distract myself.

"Yes, I sometimes tend the rose gardens in the morning. Usually, I do it at night."

"I see. Um, Peach? Do you mind if I give you my assistance?"

"Of course I don't mind." She smiled at me, taking my hand in her similarly sized gloved one, walking toward the garden.

The garden itself was octagonal in shape, with a slightly larger pavillion over it. The roses are many different shades of red and pink, they're so pretty to look at, and the aroma is very nice.

After watering both gardens, we went back to the first garden and sat on the bench closest to it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is it really that obvious?"

Peach giggled. "Well, yes."

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no, of course not, heh."

I guess there was no hiding anything from her.

"You... are so quirky." Peach giggled again.

Sticking my tongue out, I showed her my bracelet. "I try to be subtle about it."

Peach smiled at me, and then we both rubbed our arms subconsciously.

"Cold?" We said simultaneously. Laughing a little, we decided to head inside, our arms linked for warmth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The foyer was a little warmer, but it wasn't much of an improvement.

"I have some delicious tea in my room," Peach said. "we can grab that and make it to warm us up."

"That sounds delightful."

We ascended the stairs slowly, discussing if Master Hand has heard of a heater or not.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We walked down the hall to room eleven, Peach going inside quickly to grab the tea. I waited for her, and as she returned, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I checked the time:

6:51 AM

"I wonder who that is?" Peach whispered, grabbing my right hand with her left and heading toward the stairs. We walked down a few, my heart pounding as I recognized the figure holding a few bags.

Dark Link.

His gaze locked onto my own, and I could feel my hand tighten around Peach's a little. Time seemed to slow as we passed on the stairs, but it didn't last. Peach pulled me along, leaving Dark to his business.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Peach and I sipped on our tea in the dining hall.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"He _was_ pretty creepy. I wonder who he was? He looked like Link."

"I don't know." I piped up, lying.

"We could always just ask him." Peach said thoughtfully.

"Y-yeah..." I said in between a few sips.

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps again. Peach and I were sitting next to each other by the front of the table, so we turned to see who was coming. It was Dark again, and unfortunately, Peach beckoned him over, standing up to greet him, I following her example.

"Hello, good morning!" Peach greeted cheerily, taking Dark's larger right hand in both of her own. "I'm Princess Peach, nice to meet you."

"I'm Dark Link, but just call me Dark. I hate being grouped with my light half."

I shivered at his cold sounding voice.

"...I see. Um, this is Colin." She gestured to me, and my breath hitched in my throat as I repeated Peach's gesture of greeting.

"...Hello."

"Hello, Colin." He smiled a Dark Link smile.

"Oh, Colin, have you finished your tea?" I nodded to her. "Here, let me take your cup to the kitchen. I'll be right back!" She winked at us before leaving.

Please, Peach... Please don't leave me with him alone...

I then heard the kitchen door close.

"So, little one--"

"What are you doing here?" I looked at him dully.

He narrowed his eyes and smirked, then shrugged. "Participating in the tournament, of course."

"Liar..." I breathed.

I trembled as he stroked my right cheek with the back of his right hand, smirking still. I looked away, blushing pink, and as his hand went back to his side, Peach walked back in from the kitchen.

"If you want, you both can help me make breakfast for the three of us?" Peach said as she reached Dark and I.

"Of course I'll help." I agreed instantly, facing Peach with a smile.

"Yes, it should be _fun_." Dark said.

I could feel his gaze on me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At least the infirmary bed is comfortable.

Peach looked horrified as Dr. Mario dabbed ointment onto my slightly burned hands.

"Well... what happened?" he asked, eying my injuries curiously.

"W-we were making pancakes..." Peach started.

"And _she_," Dark jerked a thumb in Peach's direction. "Added some sort of flower to the batter. The thing exploded in Colin's hands."

"I'm okay," I reassured, smiling at Peach, ignoring the twinge on my hands. "accidents happen."

"Just let that ointment set in, and it should be able to heal on its own in about an hour." Dr. Mario headed toward his office, closing the door and closing it behind him.

Awkward silence.

"Colin, I'm so sorry!" Peach cried, her eyes leaking a little.

"Oh, Peach, please don't cry! I thought it was kind of funny, really." I giggled.

"What the hell were you trying to do, anyway?" Dark glared at Peach, causing me to frown.

Peach sat on the bed next to me. "Well, I was thinking of being experimental, and wouldn't _spicy_ pancakes be a revelation?! I thought a Fire Flower would do the trick."

I shifted from my laying position so I was sitting next her on the edge of the bed, smiling at her creative determination. "Maybe we could try again soon?"

Dark looked at me in the eyes, and I looked away, my mind swimming. I don't want to pretend to be his friend! Why can't he just leave me alone?

"I don't want to burn you again..."

"I'll be fine."

"Dark, do you want to help?" Peach looked hopefully at the young man.

"No. I don't feel like being burned."

Peach looked down to her lap, obviously hurt. "O-oh..."

I looked to him, feeling a little angry and sick about what I was about to do. "Please, Dark?" I whined. "It would really mean a lot." I smiled the cutest smile I could for Peach's sake.

His features softened. "I guess..."

Peach looked ecstatic. "Oh, yay!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was about eight-thirty now, and we headed toward Peach's room so she could use the restroom.

Dark and I waited in the hallway.

"So, why do you want me to help?"

"I did that for Peach. Like I would ever want to--"

I yelped as he pushed me against the door to room twelve. He opened the door, dragged me inside, and closed it behind him.

"Ugh...!" I shook out of his grip, wishing Olimar or Bowser were around. Unfortunately for me, they weren't. I flew to the top bunk before Dark could grab me again.

"Come now, little one. We don't have time for games."

I scooted to the end of the bed, watching him. He sighed.

"Don't make me come up there."

Breathing uneasily, I waited for his next move. Dark walked toward the bunk bed, and I froze up as he jumped nimbly and landed in front of me. I tried to move, but he pinned me down onto the pillow and was over me.

"Why do you test me so much, fairy?"

"Dark..." I writhed under him. "Can't you just wait until later?"

He growled, leaning down to take my lips in a kiss. I tried to fight him, but as always, he was too strong.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dark and I managed to get to the Battles room unnoticed, and the computer had just announced Ethan, who walked up to the first teleporter. We sat down next to Peach, Caitlin, and Link, who paled at the sight of Dark.

"Dark, what are you doing here?!" Link whispered.

He smirked. "I'm a new contestant."

Caitlin addressed me. "Babe, where have you been? You missed breakfast."

Peach had turned as pink as her dress. I spoke up. "I was just showing Dark around."

"There's our newest Smasher!" Master Hand boomed. The name 'Dark Link' was called by the familiar computer voice. "Come on up to the teleporter."

Dark materialized his blade and shield out of the shadows and walked up to the second one, gestured to by Master Hand.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'The winner is...'

'Dark Link!'

I looked to the screen. Dark made his weapons disappear and brought out his arms, smirking and chuckling coldly. Ethan was clapping in the background.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a few sparring matches with everyone, Link and I headed back up to our dorm to take showers before lunch.

"So..." Link started, walking to the bunk bed, but not sitting down.

I smiled at him, standing by the ladder. "Hi, Link."

He sighed. "L-look, I was wondering if you wanted to reconsider."

That threw me off guard a little. "...Link."

"You're the kind of person people really want to be around. I don't want you to just..."

"Link... I'm touched, I really am. I... just have some things. I need to do. First." I managed to get out. "I've told you before... We can't be together."

Link walked across the room and sat on the window sill. I followed suit, sitting on his right and taking his left hand into both of my own, giving it a small squeeze.

"If you could just give me a chance..."

I shook my head. Now that Dark is in a much closer proximity... I can't take any more chances. ...Or give them.

"...There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Wh-what? No, o-of course not."

He stood up abruptly, heading for the bathroom.

After he was finished, I showered as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Link was waiting for me when I got out.

"Is it Marth? Pit? Ike? Peach? Caitlin?" He bombarded me.

"No one. There's no one else, Link. I would appreciate it if you would just stop--"

"Is it Dark? You were alone before, right?"

"Link, stop it!" I rose my voice a little. "There's no one else! I just have some things to sort out first, okay?!"

"...Fine, whatever."

If only he _understood_!

"...If you really liked me, you'd understand." I covered my mouth afterward. Oops.

"Whatever, then. I'll let you think about it." Link said, walking and reaching the door, opening it.

"Ugh... Link!" I ran after him, hugging him from behind.

"Make up your mind." Link sighed, and shook me off, causing me to loose my footing and fall against the door frame, dropping to the floor as he walked away.

I looked after him, and saw that room eleven was open and Samus was looking to Link as he descended the stairs. She turned to me, and walked over, crouching down to my level, where I was sitting on my legs.

"Did you guys argue or something?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Want me to set him straight?"

"I... Samus. I think this is something I should do on my own."

"Okay, I get it." She smiled at me and offered me a hand, which I took graciously.

We headed down to lunch together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lunch wasn't too bad. Samus sat next to me, and I sat next to Caitlin, who was next to Peach. Link was on the far end, next to Zelda, and Dark was next to Ganondorf, also on the far end.

"So, Colin," Caitlin started. "Are you... feeling better?"

I paused, as she was referring to my little outburst the other day. "Y-yes. Much better, thank you." I smiled.

"Good. Just talk to me if... something's wrong, okay?"

"Don't I always?"

Caitlin giggled, and went back to her lunch.

I turned my head, and noticed that they were serving a STRAWBERRY CAKE. Peach seemed to notice as well. One problem...

It was on the other side of the table.

...Next to Kirby.

Either way, who bakes a cake for lunch?

"Oh, no." we both voiced, standing up and walking to the other side of the table slowly; incognito.

"Peach." I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Create a distraction, and I'll cut us two huge slices."

"Can I have a strawberry?"

"I was planning on it."

She squealed quietly. "Oh, yay!"

We went out opposite ways, Peach on Kirby's side of the table.

As we reached the cake and Kirby, I nodded to Peach.

"Hi, everyone!" Peach Peached, attracting everyone's attention. I walked up slowly, grabbing the giant knife to cut the cake with.

Peach received many greetings in return, and I cut two large slices of cake, with one strawberry on each, and placed them on the two ornate plates that I brought with me.

'Kirby noticed my actions!' I screamed inwardly as Kirby turned his body and inhaled the rest of the cake. Peach pat his head gently while we both sighed in relief, and I brought both slices back to our seats, setting the piece with the bigger strawberry on Peach's place mat.

"Nice job!" I told her, and she laughed.

"You sure cut that cake fast!" She giggled. "One more second, and Kirby would've eaten it all up!"

"Hehe, yeah." I smiled. "Oh. Um, does anyone want my slice before I eat it?

Snake, who was on Samus' right, made to grab it, but Samus slapped his arm.

"You eat it." Samus said. "You deserve it for beating Kirby to it."

"Thank you." I said, stabbing the strawberry with a fork and popping it into my mouth, smiling.

Guilty pleasures! I looked to Peach, and she winked as she took a huge bite of cake.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aah, the library. Samus asked me if I wanted to come after lunch. I love libraries, so many things to read and learn!

"Oh! Look at all of these books!!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could, spinning around and taking to the air.

"So much knowledge to intake." Zelda, who had tagged along, said.

We roamed the shelves for hours.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I headed back to the dorms after bidding farewell to Samus and Zelda, wanting to bring the books I liked to my room before training a little.

Ganondorf was in there, and I hadn't spoken to him all day.

"Good afternoon, Ganondorf." I said to him, feigning cheeriness as I was still feeling upset about Link and Dark.

"Hello, fairy child." he greets me, walking over to the bunk bed as I put my books on my own bunk.

"Say, Ganondorf, would you like to go spar downstairs?" I asked him, sitting on my legs.

"I haven't fought in a bit, so I accept your challenge."

"Oh, yay! Let's go."

We sparred until I couldn't take any more.

Those Megavitamins are really impressive. I didn't bruise!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wow, Ganondorf, you sure do pack a punch." I complimented on the way back to the dorm to take showers before dinner.

"I would say so." He smiled.

I think I brightened up his day.

Once we reached the room, Link was already there, lying down.

"Hi, Link." I greeted, and Ganondorf went into the bathroom.

"So, by 'sorting things out' you meant spending time with Ganondorf?" Link said, pissed about something.

Really? "Link, we were just sparring. I meant that I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like _what_?"

"I can't believe you! Why are you so mad at me?"

He sighed in frustration. "I'm... I'm not mad at _you_, just mad that you're trying to make friends with my _enemies_!"

Oh, if only you knew. "Link... I'm not doing it to spite you. I'm just... having a little fun for once. Either way, you've been a little antsy since I cut things off. I just thought we were rushing."

He just sighed and ran his hands through his hair and covered his face. He must... really, _really _like me.

I walked over to his bunk and sat down next to him. "Link--"

"Colin, I know we have only known each other for a short time, but I know I've been looking for someone like you. Innocent, selfless, caring. I just don't want you to get hurt because I'll feel guilty, knowing I could protect you. I know I wanted someone like you so much... I was ignorant to your feelings, and I apologize."

Innocence...

"Link... that's so sweet..."

Link flashed a grin. "You think about things. I won't push you any more. I'm sorry for being selfish and for hurting you."

"It's okay." I giggled, hugging him as he sat up. I sighed in his embrace, feeling really happy.

I then felt angry, knowing Dark took this happiness away from me.

"Don't worry about what I said earlier. If you want to make friends with Ganondorf and Dark, go right ahead. I'll get used to it."

I just smiled at him, my anger towards Dark only building.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By now, my anger towards Dark was near boiling point. I laid on my bed, reading a book titled, '_The History of Hyrule_'. It was about ten thirty and my roommates were asleep, wanting to get rest for tomorrow.

Sighing, I marked my page with a bookmark, levitating it to Link's dresser where it landed on top of the three book pile. I floated off of the bed, heading toward the door, closing it behind me with no noise.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I walked into the foyer, avoiding Wolf, and went outside unnoticed.

The air outside was cold, and I shivered all the way down to the gate. I waited for Dark, my anger growing still. Sighing, I looked at the rose gardens, and when I turned back to the gate, dark red eyes stared into my cerulean ones.

Had I not been mad, nay, seething, I would've jumped away. Instead, I packed all the power I had into my left fist and unleashed onto Dark's right cheek, sending him back several feet.

His expression was one of shock mixed with anger, and his right hand was brought up to the wound I inflicted. Blood ran down his chin a little.

"You!" I spat. "You filthy, disgusting, loathsome demon!! How _dare_ you inflict such a plague upon my happiness!"

Dark stared at me with wide eyes. I took this opportunity to swing at him again, but he was prepared. Dark caught my arm and twisted it before throwing me to the ground, face up. I flipped back easily, taking a stance.

"I'm ending this!" I yelled, rushing him. He countered all of my weak attacks, and I felt far too angry to use magic properly. I stopped as a hand clenched around my throat.

"Colin. When will you learn that you cannot fight? You can't play any of these games."

I gagged as he clenched harder, throwing me to the ground.

"But, if you want to try me..." He took a stance. "Be my guest."

I sat on my legs, drained, breathing deeply. "I... I'm not done!" I flew up toward him, then feigned, aiming for his knees. He jumped away, and I dodged a punch and a grab for my wing.

Pulling out my wand, I said an incantation: "For any case fit that I see, I summon thee, a clone of me!" My clone appeared and took a stance as well. "Clone! Attack him!"

Dark dodged my clone's attacks, before reacting swiftly, chopping him in the throat.

He disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust...

I growled, and charged Dark. He sidestepped and then punched me in the stomach, causing me to fall to the ground. Dark then kicked me over, and held my wrists over my head with one hand, and went over me.

"I. Win."

Writhing, I tried to kick him in the groin, but he put his legs around mine so I couldn't move!

I was at his mercy again...

My eyes teared up as my adrenaline went away, replaced by the fear brought by Dark's sinister chuckle. The next thing I knew, his mouth was on mine, and I didn't fight back anymore.

Sleep didn't come to me easily that night...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Please... review.


	9. What Are the Chances? 1 Part 1

I only own my characters and the world they come from. Characters and elements from Super Smash Bros. Brawl belong to their respective owners. :)

I'm so sorry it's been so long!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{Caitlin}

_December 23_

_Time flies when everything is so exciting.. though it has been_

_pretty brutal._

_A lot people have been eliminated in these last four months. Thank _

_God that Colin and Ethan are still around.. There's been so much to _

_do, I haven't even written down the ones that have lost! It's great_

_to finally be able to recall everyone in the Mansion by name._

_The first to go was Luigi. Mario was pretty bummed, but it was Ethan's_

_first official win! Next was Falco, that blue bird, followed by Ness._

_The most recent elimination was poor Pikachu, who was thrashed by_

_Ganondorf faster than I thought possible._

_I haven't even had my first real Battle yet, or an Official match, either. Whoever it is, I'm going_

_to make sure that they lose!_

With a flourish, I closed my journal and put it in my private dresser. Time to start out this morning right!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I thought that the Mansion was cold during Fall... Winter in the Smash Mansion was definitely Hell, because there were almost no heaters anywhere, though there's a lot of hot food and blankets to go around. I put my ponytail in it's trademark place, looking into the full length mirror examine my attire:

A red 'Santa Baby' turtleneck with a white trim for Christmas, but unfortunately, it left my thighs bare. Whatever. Beauty is pain! Starting at my upper shin, white lace socks went down to my lower shin where black boots started, with a slight heel. Earmuffs covered my ears because they completed the set, and my ears were always so damn cold.

I winked at myself in the mirror, and sat down to apply my makeup, but first, I checked my phone:

7:59AM

Peach would be out of her closet any second now, and Samus had just finished freshening up in the bathroom, as the door just opened.

"What.. is that supposed to be?"

Samus stared at me incredulously, but I only smiled, returning to my eyeliner. "My winter outfit. Master Hand asked if I wanted one crafted. It comes in all of my colors, too. Just in time for Christmas, I think."

"..."

"What?"

"It's really cute. Think I would look good in it?"

It was my turn to look at her like she was crazy. "Seriously? Sam, you'd look good in rags."

She chuckled, flipping her blonde ponytail back and crossing her arms over her new blood red Zero Suit. I smirked, putting my makeup bag away, and at that moment, Peach rushed out of her closet in...

"P-Peach..?"

Samus made a low whistle.

She was wearing the sluttiest, yet most modest rabbit outfit I have ever seen. A white leotard barely covered her chest, but a thin gray stocking material covered up to her lower neck, and stretched down her arms and legs. Her high heels were a pristine white, and they seemed to glow.

I couldn't stop staring! She had a poofy tail sewn on, as well as a little hat with the likeness of a rabbit instead of a crown, with ears to match. It had a little red nose and and adorable features.

"I'm ready!" She Peached, skipping to us in her usual manner, stopping dead when she saw my expression. "Wh-what? I wear this every year for Christmas!"

"You look like some.. some fetish out of PlayBoy! I bet Mario and Luigi enjoy it." I teased, standing and preparing to head to breakfast.

Samus laughed as Peach blushed. "I-I do not!" She huffed, stomping to the door. "And I've never asked their opinion!"

The door slammed shut as mine and Samus' laughter filled the room.

"We should probably get going." Samus started to walk to the door.

"Yeah."

I followed her through the door and turned to my left. "I'm going to go grab Colin."

"Meet you downstairs. I'll save some seats."

"Okay." I smiled and waved at her, before walking down the hall to room thirteen. I knocked three times. "Colin! Time for breakfast, sweetie! We don't want to be late!"

I heard an 'Okay, I'll be right out!' and waited for another minute before the door creaked open slightly.

"Hi, sugarplum!"

"Butterscotch, look what Master Hand made for me!" The door swung open, revealing Colin in all of his cuteness. He had a white turtleneck on, and the bottom went all the way to his mid thigh, and the sleeves stretched a little past his hands. The torso was form-fitted, and on the bottom of the neck's hem was an ornate red and green bowtie that had some glitter on it. His slacks were slim and off-white, and his shoes were his usual black ones. On top of his head, a small hat that looked like Peach's perched on top of his now cut short hair.

'He must be so excited,' I thought. 'his wings are shining like opals.'

Colin walked out and shut the door, jumping into an embrace with me.

"I love winter!" He squealed. "The snow here is so amazing. I love your outfit, you're so pretty, Cait!"

I let go of him. "You are the cutest thing. What took you so long?" I asked him, tilting my head and smiling.

"Oh!" He folded his hands. "I'm sorry. This bow..." He gestured to it. "...is ridiculous to tie! I like it, though. Christmas colors, and all."

I giggled, ushering him down the hallway. "No problem! Let's head down to breakfast, I'm starving."

"Oddly enough, I'm pretty hungry, too."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Dining Hall was as luxurious as ever, with tons of steaming food all over the table. Colin and I quickly secured our seats and ate up. Everyone was talking about everything, from the weather, to the next official match, to Christmas, which everyone knows about, it seems.

"Good morning, Smashers!" Master Hand boomed as usual. "As you know, Super Smash Brothers is immensely popular on television, and I have received a request match from a very high paying sponsor! They chose the combatants via your personal files, and will premier before the official match today!"

Everyone was quiet. I heard Colin hold his breath.

"No one will be disqualified in the first match, however, the second match _will_ most definitely disqualify the loser! For the first match, the combatants are...

Caitlin!"

Alright, no pressure.

"And Colin!"

Time.. seemed to stop then and there. The world moved at half speed as my eyes met his and heard slowed, excited chatter as well as gasps, and laughter from Wario.

Master Hand loved money. He wasn't about to change it up because of our friendship. Colin began to pale, his mouth opening, then closing.

"Oh.. oh dear.." Peach rushed over to Colin, crouching a little and looking at his face, which looked panicked. Master Hand kept talking in the background.

"The Official Battle will have these contestants:

Princess Zelda, and..."

Almost everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Caitlin! Today is your lucky day, Smasher. You have two shots at glory. I expect you all to do your best! I will see you all in the Battles room after breakfast. Please get there as soon as possible, as we are on a tight schedule until the Battles of today are over!"

My heart thumped in my ears as I looked at Colin. In an instant, I felt pain on my lip, and brushed a finger against it to investigate.

Looking to my finger and seeing blood, I realized what I had done.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"This..." I started, looking from a scared and tearing Colin, to a distraught, unsure Peach, then to a Samus with a knotted brow, and an Ethan looking deep in thought. "This isn't fair. I can't do this." I looked back to Colin, who was looking at me for comfort.

"You have to."

I stared back at Ethan. "...!"

"If you don't, I'm sure you'll get disqualified." He went on. "Master Hand said that this is a huge sponsor. He won't let you quit out of it."

"But..."

"You guys!" I looked to Link, who had just ran up to us. "What are you going to do?"

My gaze drifted back to Colin. "..."

"We'll have to go through with it." I was shocked at this.

"B-But, sweetie..."

"..I expect nothing but your best." He looked to me, his expression neutral. "Excuse me... I have to use the restroom."

I watched as Colin flew off to his room, probably to throw up. My arms crossed and grabbed each other, a nervous habit I have yet to restrain.

Most friends would.. take it easier. A good chance to use their abilities to show the other what's what, maybe. Not for me. Definitely not for Colin.

'I knew this was going to happen soon. Two of us grouped together at some point...' I shook my head.

Colin was like.. no. Colin was my little brother. I watched out for him and took care of him, and he was willing to do anything for me in return. I couldn't go all out on him... Wouldn't I hurt him?

'But...' Another part of me reasoned. 'He's been getting much better at fighting lately! He took down Jigglypuff without a problem!'

That was Jigglypuff! Jiggly is...

I shook my head, standing up. I walked to the Battles room, the look on my face determined. I swear, after this, I'll make Master Hand pay...

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Somehow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had to be done. The next chapter will be much better.

I hate cliffhangers, but this will have to do until tomorrow.

Thank you for reading, and even sticking with me for this long.

Review, and you get to wear Peach's and Colin's bunny hats! 3


End file.
